All the Songs make Sense
by AlwaysCastle
Summary: Name change from In your Dreams Castle: Kate Beckett and Richard Castle share a little secret outside the real world, In the form of a little bar; Kate on Stage with a Guitar, and Rick watching from afar.
1. Candy

**Another one of my fun fanfics. Enjoy!The song is _Candy_ - Paulo Nutini  
><strong>

**Oh and I do not own Castle.**

**P.S. Please review :D**

**Just decided to make this into a continuation.**

_Candy  
><em>

"Hey writer boy!" Lanie says into her cell phone. She's standing in a small bar across town, the soft sound of an acoustic guitar filters throughout the room.

"Hey Lanie, Do we have a Body? Where's Beckett?" Richard Castle is sitting down in his office with his feet up on his desk, Laptop on his lap.

"Just shut up and get down here. I have a surprise for you." She commands looking over her shoulder at the source of the music.

"Address?" He asks his feet come down from the desk in a flash. Now very much intrigued.

Lanie smirks to herself watching the guitar player as she gives the writer the address. She hangs up her phone, folding her arms over her chest satisfied as she leans against the wall at the back of the bar. Esposito looks back at her from his place at a table near the front, an amused look on his face as he shakes his head and then looks at Ryan. They exchange a few words, a smirk and bump fists. Lanie is sure she'll get hell for this, but she just could not resist.

**~Caskett~**

Castle gets into a Taxi not a few minutes later. His mind buzzing and theorizing ideas of what could be this big surprise. And from Lanie no less. He sits anxiously, not being able to contain himself for the nearly half an hour drive across town, to some small bar he's never even heard of. If she had a surprise couldn't she have shown him at The Old Haunt? Instead of some place so far away?

Richard Castle is not prepared for what awaits him after he gets out of the cab, tipping generously and fixing his coat around himself before walking into the small bar. He doesn't even pay attention to the name of it. Just the sounds of a guitar playing somewhere inside. He walks in, looking around for Lanie. His eyes bypassing the small stage as he scans the area. For a small bar in the middle of no where, he observes the fact that it is quite packed with people. All who are staring intently at the entertainment for the evening as they sip their various alcoholic beverages.

Castle makes his way over to the bar. Still looking for Lanie. His mind on getting a drink and finding out what this big surprise is. In the background, the entertainment is someone just playing the guitar, no vocals. Castle orders his drink and then sees Ryan and Esposito waving at him from a front table, and then Lanie who makes her way out of the ladies room and over to him.

"So what's my big surprise?" He asks over his glass of scotch.

"Oh you'll just love it baby." She says, ushering him to the table where the guys sit anxiously awaiting him. The music stops and there is only the sound of idle chatter.

Castle's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, and he takes a seat. "Hey guys, what's this all about?"

"Dude, your going to freak." Ryan says.

"Ya dude." Esposito chimes in, clapping a hand on Caste's shoulder.

And then he hears her.

_I was perched outside in the pouring rain_

_Trying to make myself a sail_

_Then I'll float to you my darlin'_

_With the evening on my tail_

Castle stops mid sip, and looks up. There is Detective Katherine Beckett, a acoustic guitar in her lap. She's wearing a white button up blouse the top button popped open (reminding Castle of the time at the old haunt) and a pare of dark blue jeans and black heels. She's sitting on a stool, microphone close to her glossy lips, hair elegantly free around her face spilling over her shoulders. She picks a few chords from her strings and continues to sing. Her voice carries out into the small bar.

_Although not the most honest means of travel_

_It gets me there nonetheless_

_I'm a heartless woman at worst, babe_

_And a helpless one at best_

She leans in close to the microphone while she strums the guitar, swaying slightly with her eyes closed. To Castle it looks like she's very comfortable up there, or maybe she's not paying any attention to the many eyes on her, just feeling the music and the moment. Castle cannot take his eyes off her. He's so mesmerized by her voice, the way it seems to come out of her perfect mouth effortlessly, and beautiful. And the way her fingers rest over the strings of her guitar. Delicate as if she's not even doing anything, barely pressing down before she changes it up. Her long fingers creating such a sound to coincide with her voice.

Esposito nudges his arm. "What do you think bro?" He looks to Ryan who raises his eyebrows and smirks knowingly. Lanie leans forward, that devilish smile upon her face and sips her fruity drink through a straw with the corner of her mouth.

_Darling I'll bathe your skin_

_I'll even wash your clothes_

_Just give me some candy, before I go_

"I..ah..I...she's amazing." Castle splutters, not able to look away, he abandons his drink on the table and turns fully towards Kate on the stage.

Kate looks down at her hand that picks at the strings perfectly, and lifts her head up, looking out finally as she sings,

_ Oh, darling I'll kiss your eyes_

She spots Castle and her eyes grow wide but she does not falter, just keeps her gaze on him probably wishing she could stare at him with annoyance.

_ And lay you down on your rug_

_Just give me some candy_

_After my heart_

Kate shakes her head ever so slightly at him, her eyes still wide but gleaming green and bright. Castle still cannot look away, even though he hears the guys and Lanie talking behind him.

_Oh I'm often false explaining_

_But to him it plays out all the same_

_and although I'm left defeated_

_It get's held against my name_

Kate opens her eyes again scooting closer to the mic and off the stool, where she stands up without faltering. Her Green guitar strap lays taunt on her shoulder and she strums her instrument with out a pick.

_I know you got plenty to offer baby_

_But I guess I've taken quite enough_

_Well I'm some stain there on your bedsheet_

_You're my diamond in the rough_

"My girls good isn't she." Lanie says as a fact, placing her now empty glass on the table in front of her.

"Shh." Castle says without looking at her.

_Darling I'll bathe your skin_

_I'll even wash your clothes_

_Just give me some candy_

_before I go_

Kate really gets into it now, her voice rising in a sweet pitch that has Castle at the edge of his seat. She sees his movement and stares him down while she sings, a smile so perfect it sends a flutter through Castle's chest.

_Oh, darling I'll kiss your eyes_

_And lay you down on your rug_

_Just give me some candy_

_After my heart_

There's a moment in the song where Kate just plays the guitar, swaying in place looking down at the stage; eyes halfway closed this look on her face like she's somewhere else, only she looks back up at Castle making him feel like they are the only two in the room. When she starts to sing again, she sits back down, and her voice is low, sending a chill through Castle.

_ I know that there´re writings on the wall_

Another pause with just the guitar. Her voice picks up and she seems to strum harder now,

_Oh and I'll be there waiting for you _

_know that I'll be there waiting for you _

_Oh I'll be waiting there **for** you_

She drops her head, strumming until the end of her song, and then she sort of just sits there. This embarrassed grin on her face while she bites her bottom lip. Everyone in the place stands up, whistling and cheering.

"That's my girl!" Lanie yells.

"Way to go becks!" Ryan cheers. And Esposito claps with this brotherly admiration.

Castle stands up as well putting his fingers in his mouth and letting out a high pitched whistle.

Kate lets out that laugh Castle rarely gets to hear and stands up, holding her guitar to her while she takes a tiny bow, and then points at Lanie accusingly with a silly glare before going backstage. A few minutes later Kate comes out with a guitar case and sets it down by the table.

"Wow." Castle starts. "That was just...wow."

"For a writer you can't seem to come up with better adjectives." Kate says, this goofy look on her face.

"Extraordinary." Castle then reasons and she looks right at him. A pang goes through his heart when her emerald eyes met his blue ones. They keep eye contact for more than is necessary before Lanie breaks the moment.

"You are somethin else." She says giving her best friend a hug.

"Thanks Lanie, guys. Although I specifically told you not to tell!" She slugs Esposito in the arm. Knowing that Lanie would tell him and he would tell Ryan. Although by the look on Lanie's face she knows she's the one who told Castle.

"Ow, Not my fault! Ryan found a video of you here on my phone! OW!" He yells again.

Kate had hit him again. "You took a video!" Kate yells at him blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes before sitting and downing the rest of Castle's forgotten drink.

"Can't hide this forever, and common Beckett, you were awesome!" Ryan chimes in.

"Thanks Ryan." She still has that embarrassed smile on her face, which is flushed and she tries not to meet Castle's eyes.

Castle is watching her, his eyes smiling. Completely amazed by her. "Where did you learn to play...I mean I saw the guitar in your apartment that one time...and that voice..I mean. wow..." He trails off.

"Again with the vague use of words." Kate teases him and then she calms down a little. "My mom." Kate supplies holding her mothers ring around her neck.

Castle looks down at the empty glass on the table, and raises it so the bartender can see for a refill. And then looks to Kate if she wants one as well, she nods. "You carry her with you in more ways then one." He says in a low sincere voice.

She looks up at him, letting her mothers ring back into her shirt. "I guess I do." She replies in an equally low tone, intimate almost.

"So will you be playing us anymore tonight Beckett?" Esposito asks.

"Oh do you take suggestions?" Ryan adds excitedly his blue eyes lighting up.

Lanie laughs coming back, she must have been at the bar because she hands Kate and Castle their drinks and sips her own, "Yea girl common one more!"

"The night is still young." Castle adds, lifting his drink as if in a toast and drinks some of it.

"No no no guys." She fiddles with the handle of her guitar case.

A chorus of "Oh come on!" is heard and Kate laughs looking down at her hands. She looks back up to see her friends looking at her pleadingly.

"Oh I know!" Castle then exclaims sitting up straight. "Blowin' in the Wind!"

"Uh no Castle." Kate rolls her eyes at him.

Ryan lowers his drink from his mouth, a quizzical look creasing his brow. "Hey wasn't she naked when she sang that in Forest Gump?" He then asks. Esposito nudges his arm.

Lanie's eyebrow raises and Castle looks to Kate waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams Castle." She says.

"Oh if only you knew my dear Detective." He whispers into his scotch.

**Hehe. So I remembered in Lucky Stiff Kate was sort of playing the guitar. So I thought of this. And as for the song. I learn it's one Of Stana's favorites so I put it in here. And then, when I was coming towards the end I thought of the part in Forest Gump where Jenny sings naked, and I thought it would be a silly thing for Castle to mention. Anyways! Please review. I like when people add my stories to favs but I still want to know what you think!**


	2. Hallelujah

**So I ended up sitting and writing this one. Replacing Chapter two with this one. Only because I moved a little too fast in chapter three that I am now saving for a later date. That and As I looked up more songs, I kept getting other ideas and Chapter two messes with said new ideas. SO! This is it's replacement (putting it back after this one. or maybe might write another and then put it back)Will be in Rick's point of view like in the first. He'll see Kate sing an emotional kind of song. The song is Hallelujah (Kate Voegele version) As I always say, look the song up as you read. Helps a lot. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Recently decided that this takes place After Beckett tells "The immediate Family" About Roy. Which now gives you a tiny bit of an idea of a time period. So The Captain dies and she's so upset she has to sing her woes out.  
><strong>

_**Halleluja**_

Richard Castle sits in the far back of the bar. He's been here an hour and so far no sign of her. Since his small peek into her other curricular activities last week. He's been here every night in secret. Hoping she'll show. So far she hasn't. But he's committed and will keep coming back till he finds her here again. He wont ask her. He doesn't want her to know. So far he's really enjoyed the other entertainment, and a night out. He's in real need of a stiff drink and a way to get his mind in order. For he lost someone yesterday. Roy Montgomery... The funeral is tomorrow. Rick sits back here with his pen and paper, observing the people, try to enjoy the ambiance and getting some good stuff for writing, and a distraction. Every time someone would finish and head back stage, his heart would quicken in anticipation. Eager to see her up there again. And whenever someone new would go up that was not her, his stomach would drop and he'd droop a little in his chair.

At the moment there's a cute couple up there singing the song _Lucky. _A song to cheerful, makes Rick sick for his mood is to dark right now for such things...The man singing with his girl sounds much better than his companion, but both equally enjoying themselves. At the bar, the bartender is being hit on by some woman who clearly can't hold her liquor, and two men are arguing by the door. The same men who almost acquainted their fists with Rick's face two days ago. Accidentally of course. One of those showing up at the wrong time moments. But right now? Rick really thinks he deserves that punch in the face. He feels incredibly responsible for Roy's Death. Logically he knows he could not have stopped him. Roy had made his stand, and he was going to honor it. He saved Kate's life...if only they could have saved his...

The couple finish their duet and move off stage. By now Rick as ceased paying any attention to the stage and is lost in thought. Pencil poised at his mouth, which he taps mindlessly against his slightly parted lips. He's thinking of Kate. How shattered he was has he held her to his body while she thrashed against him. Pleading with him. He would not let go until she was out of harms way. It was when they were alone that he finally saw that she is capable of giving up. Which is not always all bad. She had said his name in a sob, and he let her down on the ground, muffling her sobs with his hand against the car. She was so weak to hold herself up as she cried and sobbed. Moaned. When her own hand came up to cup his cheek he thought he'd lose it as well. That wrecked look in her eyes. She was so defeated. Never in his years with her had he seen such a look in her beautiful green eyes...it killed him. A part of them died that night.

Rick lets out a deep sigh. dropping his pencil onto the table and placing his head in his hands. He breaths in deep. Wanting to think of something more pleasant. Trying to get that image of her sobbing against him out of his mind. Instead he thinks of her smile. The one that lights up a room. And now the look of her while she sings. So free, careless.

It's that voice. He's already in love with the tone and pitch of her voice already. The soft almost girlish way she uses it when she's being coy. Or the smokey manner when she's leading him on. Harsh when he's being annoying...Or the way her voice gets husky when they have a moment. When the conversation gets a little more personal. When she lets her guard down. He knows exactly where he stands with her just by the tone of her voice.

But when she sings? He has no words except the cliche. Heavenly. Her voice is something he'd never get tired of. In fact he wishes she'd sing everything all the time. Like his own private musical. That would surly be something to write about. He grins to himself for a moment, and then falters.

Today... She seemed distracted. Not agitated or fidgety...just not all there. Lost . She hardly acknowledged his coffee offering. Something he does every single day for her and always gets a little smile in thanks. But she waved him off today like she didn't really want him there. Of course he wanted to stay with her. She was hurting. He tried to convince her to go home, that she didn't need to be there. But she threw him such a look. It was spiteful, and broken. But he threw her a line. Told her he can be a phone call away whenever she needed him. She got soft for the briefest of moments. A tiny smile finally creasing her face so used to a frown, and thanked him. Then he went home early. There was no case. her team had been not assigned to one because of the circumstances. Of course. Kate had gone to work anyway. Probably didn't want to sit at home. What Rick really wanted to give her the space she seemed to need. And morn the loss by himself, much like Kate seemed to want to do.

Suddenly, after an obvious break in the entertainment. A guitar starts to play a familiar sad tune. Rick pricks his ears listening but not looking up. He pushes his chair back and goes to the bar to order his second drink of the night. In the background the guitar's melancholy pluck of the strings seem to sooth him somehow. And then She's singing.

_Well, I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya_

Rick turns around real slow. As if not believing his ears and sees her.

_Well, it goes like this; the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift  
><em>

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

He doesn't notice the bartender set his drink down next to him. He just sinks into the nearest stool. Eyes locked on Kate.

_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
><em>

_Then she'd tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Halleluiah _

Kate's voice rises to a beautiful pitch. He can see that her eyes are shut tightly. As if holding back the flood gates. It puts a pang in his chest. He wants to reach out for her. Comfort her.

_Baby, I've been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

_You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya a_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

The room is in a complete hush. Giving respect for the wary guitar player on stage. Kate stops singing, her eyes remain closed while she just plays the instrument resting on her knee. The lights, which dim, catch on the wetness on her cheeks. She's crying. Although her voice hardly give it away. It's then he notices that she's wearing her work clothes. She came here directly from work. Probably keeps her guitar in the trunk in case she needs to come unload her woes and emotions here. A sadness comes over Rick then. It's the desolate melody, the way she sings it, almost desperate. That lament rings out again, softly at first.

_Well, there was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me, do ya_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Oh yeah _

The next part is sung much like the rest, but she seems to put her heart right into the end.

_ Well, maybe there is a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light,_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Oh Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Oh yeah _

At such a performance No one is quite sure how to react. Until someone starts clapping. Everyone then stands up, just clapping no whistling or over exuberance. Almost as if mourning something they are unsure of. Kate stands up wiping many tears from her eyes and walks off stage without saying anything.

**~Caskett**~

The next day Rick enters the 12th precinct. Coffee's in hand like always, and makes his way to Kate's desk where she sits looking at files. He stops right beside her, closer then usual handing her the coffee. Esposito and Ryan stand by Ryan's desk. Dressed in their uniforms and ready for the funeral. They all said they'd meet here first. Kate doesn't even glance at the coffee. Just stands up, taking her hat from her desk and situating it onto her hair, which is tied up in a tight bun. she stares into his eyes solemnly and takes her coffee. She drinks it still looking right into those blues. He gives her a tiny sad smile, and they both turn in unison to go pay respects for their fallen Captain.

**So Kate morns the loss of the Captain... she let it out with music. The next one will take place months after this one. Since she got shot and all... Pleeeeeeaaaase let me know what you think of this Chapter...this one more then the other's you've read. Thanks in advance!**


	3. Just Breathe

**Read previous Chapter Again before even thinking about reading this one! I re did it. In this one. Kate Is finally back on her feet. Since she was in the hospital being shot in all. She was Itching to get back to the bar. So here she is again! (Look up the song Just Breathe by pearl Jam, and listen while you read)**

_**Just Breathe**_

Kate walks into the back door of the bar. The heavy metal door hitting her guitar case sending her into the doorway roughly, before it slams behind her. She cringes, and blows a strand of hair out of her eyes. Her hair is much longer, and curled at the ends sort of messy. She sets the case down catching her breath, a little winded from that small task, and stands up straight. Sifting a hand through her hair, she looks around. The back is vacant at the moment, but by the sounds of a piano and cheers, the bar is anything but empty.

"Katherine!" April the entertainment manager walks from another room and spots Kate. "Where have you been?" She asks, giving her a quick hug and letting go but still keeping an arm around her back directing her to the small table in the back.

Kate sets down her case and eases into the chair. "Recuperating." She replies, leaning down to pull her guitar out of the case. She winces. Her wound still hurts just a little.

"Oh dear!" The older woman say concerned. "What happened?"

"I got shot...comes with the territory." She brings her guitar into her lap, hugging it to her.

Aprils eyes widen, then soften. "Well I am glad your okay! Good to see you back dear!" she leans over the table grabbing one of Kate's hands and squeezing. "Now, your up in about Half an hour." She smiles, letting go of her hand and walking away.

Kate remains in the chair. She runs her hand up the neck up the guitar, feeling the smoothness and the strings. Placing her fingers on a chord, she then takes her other hand and glides her thumb over each string. She starts to tune it, since it's been forever since she's played it. Plucking the first string many times with her thumb, she listens, head tilted to the side while she turns a nob with her other hand. She smiles and closes her eyes at the familiarity. She's missed this. Being cooped up in the hospital for longer than she'd have liked, and then at home not being able to work or do much of anything. Gun shots to the stomach will do that. Set her back a bit. Course gave her plenty of time to think on songs to sing here.

And of course she thought about Rick. They've slipped back into their "not talking about it." She heard what he said. He knows what he said. But they haven't talked about it. And he sat by her bed day and night like she knew he would, looking like he's wanted to talk about it. But it hasn't been the right time...Never is. Something is always in the way. She still has Josh. Who did her surgery... He wasn't around as much as Rick, but he tried to show up at least once a day. But With Rick... Either they are both unsure of each other's feelings, there's a boyfriend, or something even more traumatic happens like her mother's case and The Captain taking his stand, and his last breath. How do you bring something up that someone said because she was dieing? Kate would love to think that he said it because it's really true. Not because he was afraid she was dieing. She's sure he meant it. He proves it every single day. He's _Always_ there for her.

Kate blinks a few times, bringing herself back. She gets to go back to work next week. Desk duty but at least she'll be at the precinct. She's missed the guys, even though they visit (and Lanie) but she really misses the Buzz of the bullpen. The murder bored and the crowd of suspects who make their way past before going into holding. And she misses Rick Castle bringing her coffee and sitting in his chair to stare at her in that creepy yet cute way of his.

She misses the old dynamic of the group. It's not the same unless she's at the 12th. Ryan and Esposito and their goofy ways, their fists bumps and silly interactions with Castle. Then theirs Lanie and her sassiness that would seem weird being spoken over dead bodies in the morgue. And of course taking down a suspect, ducking under that yellow tape and walking up to a crime scene amongst flashing blue lights, determined to find justice. Not that she misses killers. Hell no. She just misses the job.

"Kate?"

Kate looks up to see the tech guy peering around the curtain.

"Uh, yea?" She stands up up slowly.

"Your up."

"Okay."

He disappears and she gathers her guitar strap over her shoulder. With a deep breath she walks out and onto the stage. Her heels clacking as she goes. Something she's also missed. Instead of sitting on the stool, she stands in front of the Mic which she adjusts to her height. Everyone is cheering and clapping. Obviously they missed her too. Finally with the mic where she wants it, she raises an arm to block out the light, which dims.

"Hey everyone." She speaks to the audience.

They cheer.

"I've recently had a lot going on in my life...a lot...but now I'm back. I'll be singing some Pearl Jam." She says, and looks down at her guitar, getting ready with the chords. Of course there's some whooping and hollering. She smiles and lets out a little laugh and begins to play.

...

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, aw-huh..._

_..._

Her mind flashes to The Captain. Standing in his office where he told her that There are no victories, there are only battles. And in the end, the best you can hope for is to find a place to make your stand.

...

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, aw-huh,.._

_..._

She's smiling now looking out at the many faces. Loving the way that it feels to be back up here again. To sing her heart out in a way she can never just say.

...

_Oh I'm a lucky girl, to count on both hands_

_the ones I love... _

_..._

Images of her Father, Mother, Rick Castle, The caption, Lanie, Esposito and Ryan, float through her mind.

_..._

_Some folks just have one,_

_yeah, others, they've got none, huh-uh _

_..._

_Stay with me,.._

_Let's just breathe. _

_..._

She Remembers being down on the ground trying to breathe, Rick over her, pleading with her to stay with him. Not to leave him_._ His blue eyes strained with tears, his voice shaky and rushed. He sounded so desperate.

_..._

_Practiced are my sins, _

_never gonna let me win, aw-huh,.._

_..._

_Under everything, just another human being, aw-huh,.._

_..._

_Yeh, I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world_

_to make me bleed. _

_..._

And then the image of blood on her gloves. And later all over Rick's suit. He never changed. Just sat by her bed side holding her hand while he thought she was asleep.

...

_Stay with me,.._

_..._

Again she thinks of the way he pleaded with her. As if his world would come down if anything happened to her. That look in his eyes. She cried for him then. Pleading with herself to stay awake. To stay with him.

...

_You're all I see._

...

"Kate," He had whispered "I love you, I love you Kate." She hears in her mind as she sings the next verse. feeling that painful realization in her chest again that she felt the same way. That she wanted to say it back.

...

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see,.._

_No one knows this more than me._

_As I come clean. _

But she wont. She'll only sing about it.

...

_I wonder everyday_

_as I look upon your face, aw-huh,.._

_..._

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would take, aw huh,.._

_..._

_Nothing you would take_

_Everything you gave..._

_..._

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Oh, did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see,.._

_No one knows this more than me._

_As I come clean, ah-ah..._

With her eyes closed. Kate Beckett thinks back on all those times where Richard Castle showed how much she means to him. And her own words come to her "And if you're very lucky, you find someone willing enough to stand with you."

_Nothing you would take,.._

_Everything you gave._

The two of them have faced so much together. The almost poisoning, The freezer. Where he held her while they nearly froze to death.

_Hold me till I die,.._

_Meet you on the other side._

And then the Bomb. She had looked at him with the clear thought in her head. If she died right then. Well at least she was with Rick. There was no one else on her mind but him as he stared back his hand clasped in hers, the ticking of the clock in corner of her eye. The same thoughts that went through her mind while she bled in the grass. Rick professing something to her she'd never be able to do herself.

**Thoughts? Still hoping you all went back and read the other chapter first. anyways. pleaase please review! And thanks to all who have and added me and my stories to your favs!**


	4. No Envy No Fear

**The chapter is back! And revised! So please read again! This features Joshua Radin's No Envy No fear. As heard in Episode 105: "A Chill Goes Through Her Veins". Enjoy **

**:D**

**P.S. (Might be easier if you youtube the song and listen while you read. That's what I did for this)**

_**No Envy No fear**_

Kate stares at herself in the mirror in the bathroom backstage. The sounds of the other entertainment for the evening filters softly through the closed door. She stands in her bra and undies. Her outfit hanging on the back of the door while she puts on her makeup and messes with her hair, which is hanging loosely at her shoulders. She can see she's grown thinner since her shooting, and the plains of her face are more sunken in. Kate steps away from the mirror, catching a glimpse of the gunshot wound slightly discolored on her flat stomach. She'll always have that scar there as a reminder. Just like all the others, of Flesh and mind.

On the back of the door, that red dress that hangs off the shoulder awaits her. She remembers the last time she wore it. She was on a date with some fireman Lanie set her up with. Something she felt she needed to do because Castle was going on a date himself. (That and she felt like she had no life outside her job. Which is one of the reasons she chose to come here. Gives her a chance to have other things in her life other than dead bodies.) She remembers the looks Castle gave her when she ran into him at the restaurant. Ones she knows he threw her when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

She tried so many times then to not be jealous of him being on a date. Not like she wasn't on one too. But part of her only did it to perhaps make him jealous. And maybe it did. Although he really tried to hide it. She hates being jealous and doesn't like to read too much into it when she does. There has to be a deeper reason for jealousy, she just doesn't want to face it. But! She has noticed that he hasn't been with anyone in a very long time..not since the second time with Gina. That has to mean something.

With a shaky hand, Kate applies a good amount of eyeliner. More then she usually does. She starts under her eyes, to both corners which connect with the line she then draws on her eyelids. Almost making her look like a completely different person. She finishes it up with a smoky shade of eye shadow and then smiles at herself satisfied before taking her dress down. She steps into it, feeling the kiss of the fabric as she pulls it on. Once her dress is on, she does her hair. Just like that time she last wore the dress. She checks herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door, and then smooths her bangs over before lifting her guitar case from against the wall.

The music becomes louder when she exits the bathroom. Someone is now playing the piano, a song by Sara Bareilles. Kate moves towards the curtain and peeks in on the piano player. Her name is Amelia. She's a small brunette with an extraordinary talent for the piano. The girl sings from her heart, like Kate. Kate smiles at the feeling she gets listening to this girl, who is here every once and a while. Only sixteen. When Kate first heard her, she was shocked by the voice that came out of this small girl.

Kate watches for a moment, and then steps away to breath in deep, lifting her shoulders to her ears, dropping them when she lets out a long breathy sigh. She's nervous. Sure she's been doing this for a while now, minus her little break. But she knows he'll be out there. Castle. He's been showing up since Lanie let slip her little talent. Only thing is. She's not supposed to know he's here. It's April who told her he was there. Said she had an "Admirer" and then pointed him out asking if that was Richard Castle the author. This was the night she got back after being in the hospital... April ran up to her after her performance, and then expressed that she was not supposed to tell her who he was. Kate was sort of miffed at first, and silent as she stared out at him while he drank and wrote on his notebook.

Rick had sat himself in the far corner of the bar, sunglasses and a hat. Trying to blend in. But she knows his presence. She tries her hardest to act like she hasn't seen him here the next day at the precinct. Part of her always wants to ask him what he thought. And he never lets on his little secret. He's the one who makes her nervous. At first before she gets on stage. Only when she finds him in the crowd does she completely relax and let loose.

Amelia finishes her song, Kate watches as the young girl stands up and takes a small bow. Kate looks out into the audience. From her angle, she finds Castle. Her heart skips a beat and then speeds up with anticipation and something else she can't quite place. Just at the sight of him. He sits at the bar, scotch in hand, his sunglasses laying on the bar. He's standing up now, clapping for Amelia and then sits down to take a sip of his drink.

Amelia walks off stage. "And now, the talented Katherine Beckett on Guitar." Someone says. Everyone in the bar cheers, making her grin.

At the sound of her name Castle places his sunglasses onto his ruggedly handsome face and pulls a hat out from inside his jacket, which he then takes off and folds on the back of the stool he sits in. He's waring one of his expensive dress shirts, black, and dark suit pants. She wonders if he just got here, and then removes her guitar from it's case. With another deep breath, she walks out onto the stage. The cheering gets louder while she makes her way to the stool. She briefly looks Castle's way without turning her head towards him, and then brings her strap over her bare shoulder and settling onto the stool. She folds one leg over the other, resting the dip of the guitar on her knee before pulling the microphone closer to her glossy pinkish lips.

She clears her throat, and brings her fingers lightly over the strings. "This is No Envy, No fear, by Joshua Radin." She says in a husky voice, looking down at her fingers while she finds the opening chord. Someone whoops far in the back.

Kate places her fingers on the D chord and then starts to play. Strumming for a few seconds she bites her lip and starts to sing. Her smokey voice filling the room which has now hushed in suspense.

...

_Some are reaching few are there_

_..._

_Want to reign from a hero's chair_

There's a small pause where she plays a little, she takes the time to look at Rick subtly, and then sings

_Some are scared to fly so high_

_..._

_Well this is how we have to try_

_ Have no envy ...and no fear_

_Have no envy _

_..._

_and **no **fear_

Kate starts to sway and move her heeled feet to the strum of her acoustic guitar. At the next part she closes her eyes.

_Brother brother we all see_

_..._

_Your hiding out so painfully_

_..._

_See yourself come out to play_

_..._

_A lover's rain will wash away_

Greens eyes look out at Rick briefly, before looking down at her hands that strum the strings.

_Your envy and your fear_

_So have no envy and no fear_

_..._

Kate looks up, to see Rick leaning on the bar with his elbow up head resting in his palm. His sunglasses have slipped down his nose, and he peers over them with a dreamy expression in his startling blue eyes

_..._

_When your sister turns to leave_

_..._

_Only when she's most in need  
><em>

_..._

_Take away the cause of pain_

_..._

_By showing her we're all the same_

_Have no envy and no fear_

_Have no envy and no fear_

_..._

At the look on Ricks's face, Kate can't help but sing the rest to him. Her emerald green eyes glued on only him. It takes him a moment to notice. And when he does, he slowly lifts his head out of his hand and removes his sunglasses and hat.

_..._

There is a long interlude where she only plays. Her focus still on Castle. By now he's turned away from the bar, and is watching with an expression she can't read from her place on the stool.

_Every day we try to find_

_Search our hearts and our minds  
><em>

_The place we used to call our home_

_Can't be found when we're alone_

_So have no envy and no fear_

_Have no envy and no fear _

A smile breaks across her face and she picks at the stings delicately before coming to a soft close. There is a hush for just a moment and then everyone in the place stands up and cheers, whistling their bravos. But Kate doesn't pay any attention to them. She has her undivided attention on Rick Castle, Who is standing up and clapping furiously, an unmistakable look of awe on his wildly grinning face. He seems to not be able to get enough. Since this is his third time showing up since she knew she was here the first time with the rest of her friends from the 12th.

Kate un crosses her legs standing up, her dress brushing slightly up her long legs as she takes a bow, hugging her guitar to her. She gives everyone a wave, and then winks at Rick. Giving him a look that says they don't need to talk about this. That it's their own little secret. He lifts his drink in understanding, and she walks off stage. Katharine Beckett knows that in the morning, Castle will bring her a coffee as always along with a cheerful greeting, and neither will mention the nights in the bar, her on stage, and him admiring from afar.

**Slightly revised as you saw. Just so it made sense with the other chapters. Soooo. 2 chapters in one night lucky you! Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Everything You Want

**Stop! Before you even think about reading this open up a new tab and search _Everything You Want_ By Vertical Horizon on youtube (Boyce Avenue's cover version)...okay Now that you've done that (and I hope you did!) You may continue! **

**Castle's POV**

_**Everything You Want**_

"This song is pretty self explanatory." Kate's deep voice says into the microphone. The small boom of the mic as she adjusts it muffles the quiet as everyone watches and waits. And then she starts to pluck the strings in a way Richard Castle didn't know she could do.

Tonight he sits near the front/ middle of the room at a small table. Beer in hand while he ponders on what sort of song she'll sing tonight. She was in an odd mood today... Rick smiles as Kate stops the plucking and now strums a very catchy tune. His heart swells in his chest and he momentarily forgets how soft yet sad she was with him today. He walked into the precinct late that day carrying two coffees and a bear claw. But she was no where to be seen. As he walked to the desk to sit down he noticed her in the break room on the phone pacing back and forth. Her body was stiff, face strained and irritated.

Rick takes a swig of his drink and looks up at her. She's wearing a dark blue v neck shirt, and a pair of black slacks to go with her heels. He watches as there is a tiny break in the strumming, The lights dim and a spotlight lands on her ironically. The thought of Kate standing in the spotlight makes him smile. She's in a place she never wants to be, and yet here she is. She starts to sing, low in her throat.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
><em>

_..._

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

Another small break where she hits down heard and sings more. Rick has again forgotten about how she was earlier today and focuses on her now. Determined, and letting something out he's not yet sure of. So he pays close attention to the lyrics.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for _

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

It's the chorus that grabs his attention. He leans forward, while Kate sings with a crease in her brow like she's thinking of something or someone in particular.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

Who is she singing about he wonders? And then he remembers Kate's annoyed and tired expression as she sat down at her desk that day. Throwing her phone onto the desk like she was disgusted with it.

"Is everything okay?" He had asked her, pushing her coffee towards her with his index finger.

She sighed, bringing a hand through her hair in that cute way he likes. "I don't know..." She picked up her coffee, breathing in it's delicious scent. It seemed to relax her a little.

He frowned. "Anything I can do?"

"Not this time, Castle." She had replied sincere, And then her phone rang. He couldn't help but watch as the screen lit up with Josh's picture and name. Rick's heart leaped out of his chest in despair. But Kate didn't even touch her phone, Just let it ring and go to voice mail. She has stopped singing while he thinks on this, and then he refocuses. Watching her hands strum the guitar effortlessly. She closes her eyes and starts to sing again.

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

He wonders if this song is about Josh meaning nothing to her.

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

Kate opens her eyes and looks at Rick. His heart rate quickens and for a brief moment he thinks this song is about him. But her gaze tells him another story.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know _

Rick can't help but point at himself and mouth "me". She smiles slightly in between words shaking her head and then watching her own hands play with the strings. Her voice reaches a different pitch as she sings now.

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

_..._

Voice is lower again. Rick sits back in his chair, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. He's very sure he knows what she's saying but he doesn't quite know what it could mean.

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return_

She strums down hard again and continues with the chorus. No longer looking out at anyone. Just moving with her own rhyme.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

She jumps straight to the last part. Eyes still closed, Face still a little stern. Perhaps frustrated.

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

She stops, looking out at Rick and back again pursing her lips and ends the song.

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_and I wish I could know why._

Rick blinks several times. He got the message. But he knows that they can't talk about it. No matter how desperate he is to know the truth. To hear everything out. He cannot approach her. They have something going here, in this bar. Like whispered secrets amongst strangers. Kate eyes Rick meaningfully before walking off stage. That look said it. But he'll wait until she's ready to say something. Not sing it. He can be patient...He thinks.

He stands with everyone else now who claps and cheers, and tries to get a glimpse of her backstage. But he knows he wont. She's probably packed up her guitar and left by now. She never comes out here for a drink after. Most likely because it means they have to talk. Which is forbidden. She must get a drink before she steps onto that stage. He can imagine her trying to loosen up like she does during a case or before she walks out onto a crime scene where she's all business. But here? She's someone else. Someone he is honored that she's allowed him to see. However restricted. She still has her walls. And like some of the others he's going to try to get through this one as well.

Finally Rick gets up from his chair, gathering his coat he hung on the back and paying his tab. He looks one last time at the stage. Seeing that amazing sixteen year old set herself down at the black upright piano on the right side of the stage. He turns away from the stage and leaves the small bar, stepping out into the cool summer air. He realizes he doesn't really need his coat, so he shrugs it off and calls for a taxi. Just as one pulls up, someone comes out at the back of the bar, The clicking of heels on pavement catching his attention first. He knows that walk anywhere. He whisks himself around, door to his taxi still ajar, and watches as Detective Katherine Beckett stands at the curb. No. Just Kate.

Rick opens his mouth to call to her. But she notices him soon enough. She sets her case down on the ground next to her, looking over at him with a half serious face while she lifts an arm to hale her own cab. A gentle breeze sweeps the sidewalk the two share. The wind gathers up her hair and she lifts her head up into it, closing her eyes and breathing it in. Rick tries not to grin at her. He's not even really supposed to acknowledge her. But they are technically still at the bar. He steps down from the curb as if to get in. Her cab pulls up and she does the same, opening her door.

"Have a good night Kate," He says in a low tone. His hair all in disarray it tickles his forehead.

She gives him a smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and picking up her guitar case. She slides it into the seat and starts to get in, stops and looks at him again. "It was about Josh." She supplies and gets into the cab shutting the door without another word.

Rick's mouth hangs open, and then he closes it when she pulls away and into the summer night. He shakes his head with a disbelieving smile and gets in to his own cab.

**Alright. So for the love of god will you PLEASE review? This is getting pretty discouraging since I know a lot of people like it. How hard it is to press that review button below and tell me what you think? Seriously? ...Thanks for reading thus far. Don't know when I will get another chapter out since I have my own book I am working on. **


	6. Volcano

**This features the song _Volcano_ By Damien Rice.**

**P.S. Changed Amelia's age to 18.**

_**Volcano**_

Kate walks into the area backstage, Taking her guitar out of the case right away to tuning it real quick before she goes on. She's running a little late. The case today took longer then she thought to close it. She sits down at the small table and starts to tune it. That is until Amelia pokes her head around the curtain and calls to her. Kate looks up setting her guitar on the table.

"Can you do me a favor?" The small girl that reminds Kate a lot of Alexis asks frantically.

"Sure." She says looking down at her with a smile.

Amelia goes into her pockets and pulls out her keys. "I'm on any minute now but I left the lights on in my car. Can you shut them off for me?"

"Yea okay, good luck out there." Kate says taking the keys from the girl. Before she gets to the door there is a big commotion. A bunch of guys come in, yelling at each other. One guy shoves another. Kate her cop instincts kicking in runs over and tries to break it up.

"Hey!" she yells to them grabbing one guy by the shoulder and pulling him away, but he breaks from her shoving the guy again. The other guy falls into the table, and her guitar falls to the the floor, the neck snapping.

Kate gasps her hand flying to her mouth. The guys stop yelling and watch as she runs to her now broken guitar is if it was some fallen fellow cop. Tears spring to her eyes and she picks it up off the floor, holding it gently.

A hand rest on her shoulder. "I am so sorry." One of the guys say. She brushes him off, trying to hold back her tears.

One slips out. "This was my mother's..." Is all she can choke out.

"I am so so sorry." He says again.

She whips around glaring at him and stands up from the floor still holding her mothers broken guitar. "Gimme yours." She says, putting her own back into the case and closing the lid softy like a coffin.

"Wha, what? What are you going to do lady?"

"Relax." She snaps. "I just need to borrow it for when I go on."

"It's the least I can do." He says taking his own guitar out of a case and handing it to her reluctantly.

"Yea it is." She replies, still snappish. The other two men look at her apologetic and surprised at her bluntness. And then walk off. Kate leans the guitar against the table and goes to shut off Amelia's lights.

When she gets back she picks up the borrowed guitar which is the classic color. Sitting down in the chair again she tries it out, eyeing her own guitar that now lies dead in it's case. Of course this would happen today. She's already having a bad day. Her and josh broke up and Castle wasn't at the precinct at all. Had some meetings or something and she really could have used his company. In the distance Amelia starts playing the piano, a song that reflects Kate's current mood. She lets another tear slip from her eye for her guitar. Remembering how her mother would play it for her and they would sing together.

Placing the guys guitar in his open case. She opens her own, and looks in on her fallen companion. The neck is snapped. Like a real victim. And not a clean break either. There is no way she could get this fixed. The wood is too splintered. She's going to need a new one...but she doesn't know if she wants a new one. Nothing could ever replace the memories played on the guitar in front of her. With its orange tint, and pretty design on either corner of the top. They don't make them like this anymore. It's an old guitar and she's surprised it's lasted this long. Kate reaches a hand out and gently touches the surface, gliding a hand over it and then plucking a string. A strangled sound comes out and a lump hitches in her throat again.

"Oh no Kate! What Happen?" Amelia is standing next to her. Kate didn't notice her song end or hear her come over.

"Someone broke it by accident..." Kate shuts the case and turns away from the girl to get the other guitar.

"That is just awful..." Amelia says looking down at the case earnestly. Her voice conveying that she truly understands.

Kate can only nod as she pulls the strap to the unwanted guitar now in her grasp. She then gets the keys out of her pocket and places them in Amelia's hand. She sighs, lifting her shoulders and then back down heavily. "Wish me luck with this thing." She then says, looking down at it with dislike. As if it were some foreign attachment to her own body.

Amelia places a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do great, as always."

Kate gives her a smile and walks somberly out to the stage. She gets her usual cheers, but doesn't really acknowledge them, not really feeling like playing anymore. But she must. She sits down on the stool reluctantly. "As you can see, this is not my Guitar." She looks down at it. "Mine is no longer in commission." She tells them sadly. "Sorry in advance if I'm not all in it."

The Audience look at her in understanding. She surprisingly sees Castle out there. And somehow she feels slightly better. She fixes the mic, and then places her hands on the guitar. She glides a hand over the strings producing a small sound. "Aside from my guitar breaking..." She looks directly into his eyes as she says this "I also went through a breakup...Here's my song." She looks at the neck, fingers poised on the chords and then leans into the mic again. "This is Volcano, by Damien rice."

And she starts to strum. Singing, deep and sultry.

...

_Don't hold yourself like that_

_You'll hurt your knees_

_I kissed your mouth and back_

_But that's all I need_

Her eyes close, trying to feel something in this instrument. But only getting the sense she just lost her own soul. She's already beaten down with her conflict with Josh, and has really just had enough. She's done fighting for something that just isn't there, something that she doesn't want in him.

_Don't build your world around volcanoes melt you down_

_What I am to you is not real_

_What I am to you you do not need_

_What I am to you is not what you mean to me_

_You give me miles and miles of mountains_

_And I'll ask for the sea_

She watches her own hands make work of the guitar. Thinking Josh as the mountains, but really wanting something else that she has come to realize only Richard Castle can give her, The sea...But she's not able to look up at Rick who she knows is watching her with some sort of pity, and maybe a little relief for her breakup. But she just cannot face that. She can't show him with her eyes that she is also relieved. But doing so would send him a message she's just not ready to send right now. She needs time.

_Don't throw yourself like that_

_In front of me_

_..._

_I kissed your mouth your back_

_Is that all you need?_

_Don't drag my love around _

_volcanoes melt me down_

_..._

Finally she feels it, imagining the guitar as hers.

_What I am to you is not real_

_What I am to you_

_you do not need_

_What I am to you is not what you mean to me_

_You give me miles and miles of mountains_

_And I'll ask what I give to you_

She whispers

_Is just what I'm going through_

_This is nothing new_

Now her voices rises to sing the last bit in a hushed voice.

_No no just another phase of finding what I really need_

_Is what makes me bleed_

_And like a new disease she's still too young to treat_

_Like a distant tree_

_Volcanoes melt me down_

_She's still too young_

_I kissed your mouth_

_You do not need me _

She ends the song. Avoiding Rick's eyes completely and going off stage. The guy she borrowed the guitar from is standing there waiting. She pulls the strap over her head and hands it to him. "Thanks, but You still owe me." She says, collecting her own guitar and heading out the door without another word.

**~Caskett~**

"Come with me." Castle says walking up to her desk excitedly the next day around lunch time. He's been absent for the last hour.

She brushes her hair out of her face and looks up at him eyebrows raised curiously. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, come on!" He's all jittery like a little boy on a sugar rush.

"All right, calm down." She says smiling. Kate gets up from her chair and follows the excitable man to the elevator. "Your not going to make me cover my eyes are you?" She asks getting into the elevator with him and looking at him suspiciously.

"Nah." He says still grinning his face off.

"Just tell me where we're going, you know I hate surprises." She leans back on the wall.

"Where's the fun in that?"

She blows exasperated air out of her mouth and the elevator opens. They both step out and she's forced to follow him again. He keeps looking back as they hit the street to make sure she's still with him. Until she picks up her speed.

"Are we there yet?" She adapts a childish tone befitting of Castle and smirks playfully.

"Almost my dear detective. Be patient."

"Coming from you? Pfft." She retorts. Yet she can't help but be completely curious. Her walk becomes more determined and she practically walks past him as he comes to a complete stop outside a store.

She stops walking when she realizes he's not beside her and looks back down the sidewalk. He standing in front of a music store with the giddiest look on his ruggedly handsome Face.

"We're here." He says opening the door and ushering her inside.

She stands in awe at all the instruments for a moment. Eyes locking on the wall of various guitars on the far left. "No Castle." She finally says her reason returning to her.

"Come on Kate." He says walking over to all the guitars.

The sound of her first name in his lips sends a pleasant chill through her. She rolls her eyes at him and stands next to him. She continues to look at him. He looks back, eyes piercing. They seem to have a moment. A secret conversation with just their eyes until he ruins it by opening hsi mouth. "Hey Johnny!" He yells over his shoulder, eyes not leaving her green ones.

"Richard Castle!" A young blonde guy with a pony tail and Goatee approaches them. The two shake hands. "What brings you around here?"

"Shopping for a new guitar for my lovely friend here." Rick looks to Kate and Johnny does too.

"Oh I see, anything in particular?" He asks her looking at arms crossed and then back at her waiting.

She bites her lip. "Well, an acoustic. I had one, but the neck snapped..." Johnny goes to open his mouth to say something but she stop him. "Can't be repaired, it's bad..." She trails off sadly.

Rick looks up in sympathy. "Well I am getting you a knew one." He says in a tone that says it's non negotiable .

"**No** your not Castle."

"_**Yes.**_ I am, now tell the man what your looking for, I'll be over here." And he walks away towards the drums before she can retort.

She sighs, and stares at the wall of guitars. Johnny smirks. "There is never a No, with that man." He says.

"Nope." She replies.

"All right. So you say Acoustic?" He brings a hand up to his shaggy chin and walks down towards the end. Pulling down a black guitar. "Right handed?"

"Yeah." She walks towards him and takes the guitar handed to her.

"Try her out"

Kate sits down on a bench, playing the guitar in her lap and is about the strum when loud drumming is heard. She swings her head around to see Castle wailing on the drums tongue between his teeth. "CASTLE!" She yells to him.

He stops, opening his eyes. "Sorry!" He yells to her and then starts to ping the cymbals quietly.

"He's somethin else." Johnny says with a laugh. "I'll be over here." He then says pointing to back. "Feel free to try any of them. I trust you." He winks at her and smirks towards Castle who is now touching the pianos.

She nods and looks down the guitar. Placing her fingers on a chord she just plucks her fingers down each string. Getting a feeling for it. She feels nothing. Getting up she places it back on the wall and looks at the others. Most of them are the classic looking ones. Some are Black, blue, dark on the outside fading into a lighter classic shade. Some have pretty designs on the body, or the pickguard and colors and patterns around the rosette. Her eyes fall on two in particular.

One a pearl color, wide and round at the base with a multi colored rosette, much like stain glass. It's absent of position markers. The body dips in towards the rosette leaving no room for a pickguard. Kate stares in awe at how pretty it is, and takes it down carefully to then place in her lap. She's almost too afraid to really touch it. Like it's just too pretty. She runs her hands down the strings. Still not feeling it. And it doesn't look like her kind of guitar anyways. Too fancy.

She places it back and takes down the other. She can hear Castle playing the piano somewhere behind her. He sounds good. But she's too focused on the other guitar. This one is a deep dark red. Round on all four corners but flat on the top and bottom. The neck and bridge are made of dark wood. It has plain white position markers, silver frets and tuning keys and a black pickguard. Pretty colored stones outline the rosette. Her breath catches in her throat at the sound it makes. At the feeling she gets. She immediately starts to play a tune. A song called _Falling slowly._

"Do we have a winner?" She didn't notice Castle stop playing the piano or walk up behind her. He sits down next to her.

"Yes..." She stops playing.

"Why stop?" He asks, pouting but serious face.

"Castle." She replies in a warning whisper. Not wanting to play for him here. Afraid she'll lose what they have at the bar or something if they do this here.

He peers down at her, a sad look in his eyes. She wont return his gaze. She just stares at the guitar. Which she loves. "Well it's yours." He says getting up, sounding a little disappointed in her.

She stays where she is while he goes to pay for it. When he comes back he hands her a small box. "What's this?"

"Open it."

Kate looks up at him biting her lip and then down at the box, which she opens. Inside is a new guitar strap. Black outline with pastels in a marble affect. She gasps, fingering the fabric. She hugs the guitar between her body and arms and pulls the strap out, underneath are various picks with the same marble affect to them.

"Rick." She says his name almost inaudibly.

"Anything for you Kate." He says and takes the Strap from her, throwing it over her body and attaching it to her new guitar.

**:D longer then usual but once I got going I kept getting more ideas and couldn't stop! Alright next chapter will be a fun once with the Gang at the Bar... I have a song in mind but if you have suggestions I'll consider them. Reviews always welcome!**


	7. Falling Slowly

**FUN! And stuff. haha The song is _Black Horse and a Cherry Tree_ by KT Tunstall. The beat is fun and that's what I am going by. Hope you like it! (Kate always stops strumming when she sings, and picks up again whens shes not singing, like the song)**

**P.S. You get two songs! The second one is _Falling slowly_ Kris Allen's Version. But it's featured first.**

_**Falling Slowly**_

Kate sits at on the sofa. Everything cleared off her coffee table except for the brand new guitar case that was just delivered five minutes ago. She's yet to open it. She kind of just sits there with her hands on her chin balled into light fists over her mouth elbows resting on her knees as she slump forward. She still can't believe Rick bought her this. Actually she can. That's what Richard Castle the famous author does. But she truly knows that he didn't do it to buy her affection. He knows that she cannot be bought. This was just...she doesn't know what this is. He didn't specify his reasons.

Finally with a sigh, Kate pulls the hair out of her face with both hands as she sit sup, and then places her hands on the claps, pausing before flipping them open on the case and slowly lifts the lid. She gets a whiff of the newness. With one hand she holds the lid, the other comes up to her mouth again in utter surprise. Sure she's seen it in the store. But now it's hers. And it looks so damn pretty laying in this black case, in a bed of soft plum colored velvet. She eases the lid open to rest on the table to then caress the velvet, a small sound of awe escaping her lips that slowly draw into a smile that reach her eyes. She glances over to the far wall where her mothers Guitar leans. Silently asking permission.

And then her hands leave the velvet, to trace across the top of the crimson guitar. Her index finger circles the pretty rosette and she plucks a string. She closes her eyes at the sound. So new and perfect. Heavenly. She loves her mother guitar, but it's old, and hasn't sounded like this in years. With a content sigh, Kate lifts the guitar gently out of the case. The Strap hangs down and a piece of paper flutters to the floor. Kate bends over, arm wrapped around her new instrument in a protective hug, and takes the paper into her shaky hand.

_To the Extraordinary Kate Beckett_. It says in Rick Castle's handwriting. She opens it eyes shining, heart all a flutter.

_I know how much your mother's guitar meant to you...and I know that this one could never replace the memories imbedded into the strings. But I wanted you to make new ones with your own. Never forget the old ones Kate. There is nothing more beautiful then the lines we weave in our own minds of happy moments and memories. I hope this new guitar will treat you well._

_ Rick _

_ P.S. Some musicians name their instruments. If you look on the headstock, you'll find the name of yours. I took the liberty of naming it for you, but I already know that you wont mind._

Kate reads the note again with a smile and then looks at the headstock. Sure enough _Johanna_ is imprinted in beautiful lettering across it in silver. Tears spring to her eyes and she pulls out her phone.

_I want to kiss you. _She types to Rick.

She gets a reply right away. _:D I take it you like the name._

_ It's perfect Rick, thank you._

_ Always_.

She just cannot stop smiling. She places the phone down and takes a pick from a little nook in the case. It's baby blue, like Rick's eyes. She smiles and remember what her life was like before she met him. Only knew him by his books and information on page six (And the fan pages she still wont admit that she's subscribed to.) She places the pick in her mouth and thinks of a song for a moment. Her hand travels up and down the neck of her new guitar lovingly, and taking the pick from between her teeth Kate Beckett starts to play the tune she did earlier that day in the music store. It's a slow and soft melody.

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

_..._

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

_..._

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

Her voices raises beautifully.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

She smiling now, Thinking of Rick and how wonderful this guitar feels. And then how she'd never sing this at the bar. Her voice is calm and low again.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_..._

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

She closes her eyes, moving back and forth and sings her heart out.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

_You've made it now_

Her voice dips and rises

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing along_

She ends with a gleam in her eyes and warmth in her heart. The image of Richard Castle in her mind.

**~Caskett~**

Kate and Rick are arguing in the break room two days later. Esposito leans with his back against Ryan's desk arms crossed grinning. Ryan is sitting in his chair with his feet up, arms also crossed. Kate and Castle seem to really be into whatever they're arguing about. But from here it doesn't look like a very serious conversation. Just the usual bickering that the other two detectives love to watch.

"Mom and dad are fighting again." Esposito observes with a nod of his head in the direction of "mom and dad".

"They're not fighting." Ryan says. "They're just having a _heated_ discussion."

Esposito looks back at him with one eyebrow raised at his choice of words, and then he looks back at the other two because now Kate's voice has raised to a higher decibel, angry, almost appalled.

"I do _**to**_ know how to have fun!" She raises her arms and turns away from him to then whisk back around sharply hands on hips. Castle is just standing there with his arms crossed in defiance. Which seems to fuel her more. He looks smug.

"uh oh. " Ryan takes his feet off the desk and leans forward to get a better look. "What are they talking about?"

"No Clue man."

"Prove it!" Castle is saying, he has now stepped closer to Kate who stands her ground.

She pokes him in the chest. "Your on!" Her face is millimeters from his and the boys look on with wide eyes. She storms out of the break room, glaring at Esposito and Ryan who try to look like they were not just watching.

"Hey guys." Castle says walking up in a manner that doesn't even show his argument with Kate. He sips his coffee, looking her way. Obviously he enjoyed himself too much.

"What was that?" The two detectives say in unison. One points towards Kate with his thumb.

"That? Nothing, just a little bet is all." Castle walks over to Kate's desk and sits down. She too acts like they were not just fighting.

Kate sighs in relief when Castle sits down in his chair. She's glad they had that fight actually. Things have been a little serious and it's getting to much for her. Getting back to their usual bickering has put her at more ease. She just can't handle serious with him right now. Plus, now she has to prove to him that she knows how to have fun. Which will be good for her. She needs to loosen up. His argument was that there are other ways to relax then singing sad songs or sparing in the gym which she's still not allowed to do yet.

So now she has to think of something. Right now, she sits there deep in thought while Rick plays angry birds on his phone. Kate glances at him almost longingly and then the murder board, which is scarce of viable information. She places her elbow on her desk, her head in her palm and thinks. She purposely moved herself closer to him. She breaths in deep, catching his scent and then frowns at herself for how ridiculous she is being. Like some school girl with a crush. But Rick stares at her all the time in a way she used to think was creepy, but now has come to understand that there has always been more to it for him... She shakes her head. Trying to snap out of it.

It's getting late and there really is nothing more they can do with the case tonight. If she wants to make it to the bar, and have a song ready, she'll have to leave now. She stands up abruptly with an idea, whisking her leather jacket up from the back of it. She scares Rick in the process who drops his phone. She grins down at him.

"I have to go. Have the boys, and Lanie meet you at the bar tonight." She says and leaves without another word.

Esposito and Ryan, who heard everything look at each other. "Care to make this interesting?" Esposito asks the Irishman.

"Do I ever." They do their fist bump and lean back in their chairs.

**~Caskett~**

There's clanging and chime sounds before Kate finally finds what she's looking for. Her hand comes out of the spare instrument bucket back stage with a tambourine in hand. She hands it to the man who broke her mothers Guitar. And explains to him how he needs to use it in context to her song. Luckily he's heard the song before. Next she asks Amelia and Lanie to do something for her as well. Amelia is all excited and Lanie just looks happy to be included. She's dressed up tonight in a long black skirt and a red sexy V neck. Her hair straightened.

"All right you know your parts." Kate says, and they go out on stage before her. Lanie and Amelia stand at one microphone on the left side of the stage while Luther the tambourine guy stands at the other.

Kate adjusts her white off the shoulder shirt, and smooths out her burnt orange wavy skirt. With a sigh, she pulls her brand new guitar out of the case, strap over her head and resting on her shoulder, Light blue pick in hand before straightening up with confidence and going out on stage to show Castle a thing or two.

She stands in the center wearing black knee high boots with a heel. No stool, and sets her mic up. She straightens up again holding her guitar, and leans into the mic. "We're going to have some fun with this tonight." She grins at Rick mischievously in the first table at the front. He sits there with the boys, who look all to anxious to see this all play out.

"Yea Beckett!" Ryan calls out and everyone whistles.

She laughs winks at Rick. "By the waaay. " She says with an eye wiggle. "Everyone like my new guitar her name is _Johanna_" She then says, eyeing Rick and showing it off. They cheer. She laughs and bites her lip. "Okay, This ones called _Black horse and a cherry tree._" She says and then looks to the girls to the left for they're cue. "Two three four." She counts and starts clapping and tapping her foot.

Lanie and Amelia sing out "woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo" Repeatedly. Kate Claps and taps with them for a bit.

Kate places her hand right over the strings at the base and strums in quick succession while the girls continue their "woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo" Still tapping her foot.

Kate's moving her body to the beat enthusiastically like she never has before up here, tapping and strumming and then looks to Luther who bangs the tambourine against his palm the way she showed him. Her hand slides to the top of the neck and she starts to play differently. She's dancing in place now, smile on her face, head moving side to side while her hair flies around. She starts to sing with a devilish look in her eyes.

_Well my heart knows me better than I know myself_

_So I'm gonna let it do all the talking._

Lanie and Amelia continue to sing. "woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo" Kate strums and stops to sing.

_I came across a place in the middle of nowhere_

_With a big black horse and a cherry tree._

"woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo" More strumming , foot tapping then stops

_I fell in fear, upon my back_

_I said don't look back, just keep on walking._

She picks up the beat, hands moving fast with the pick surprised it's not going to catch on ffire with the friction. "woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo" Lanie sings with the other girl. Kate bites her lip angling her face towards the girls, and smiles at them. Lanie winks at her, who's also moving with Amelia to the music. She halts in playing.

_when the big black horse said looked this way, _

_he said hey lady, will you marry me?_

Her voice had dipped low and raspy at the last part. Her arms moving with the strum again. Lanie and Amelia sing again "woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo" Kate looks directly at Rick with a grin, flirting the the movement of her body and the extra gleam in her eyes. By now everyone in the audience are clapping their hands to the beat of Kate's hard foot tapping. She strums along to the chorus.

_But I said no, no, no,no-no-no_

_I said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_no, no, no,no-no-no_

_I said no, no, you're not the one for me _

She winks at Rick dancing along. He falls back into his chair with a shocked grin and Ryan and Esposito and looking at him and laughing. Again the girls. "woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo"

_and my heart had a problem, in the early hours,_

_so it stopped it dead for a beat or two._

"woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo" She had stopped her playing momentarily and picks it up again just as quick.

_but I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done that_

_and it won't forgive me after all these years_

She rolls the word "years." and the "woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo," stills goes on to her left. She can see how much fun her girl is having. Rick is utterly perplexed.

_So I sent her to a place in the middle of nowhere _

_with a big black horse and a cherry tree._

(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

_Now it won't come back, cause it's oh so happy and _

_now I've got a hole for the world to see_

(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

_and it said no, no, no,no-no-no_

_I said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_no, no, no,no-no-no_

_said no, no, you're not the one for me_

(_ooooo,woo-hoo) (not the one for me, yeah)_

_(ooooo,woo-hoo)_

_said no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no_

_you're not the one for me (woo hoo)_

_no,no,no,no,(woo hoo) no,no,no,no_

_you're not the one for me_

At the corner of her eyes she sees Rick tapping his foot and Clapping with everyone else to the beat. Now she really gets into it. using her voice in a way no ones heard get. with dips and raspy tumbles.

_Big black horse and a cherry tree_

_I can't quite get there cause my hearts forsaken me yeah yeah yeah_

_big black horse and a cherry tree_

_I can't quite get there cause my hearts forsaken me_

Her hands come off the guitar abruptly and she sings the last two words without any music at all. Everyone in the place stands up and cheering so loud she can't hear anything else. Rick is smiling so wide at her, shaking his head in disbelief, Ryan and Espostio are right there with him. Right before her and her little group go off stage she sees Rick glaring to his right where Ryan slips Esposito a twenty.

**YAY! Fun! That song always makes me want to dance! hahaha. Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think!**


	8. I'm Still Fact She's Fiction

**Thank you all for reading! and stuff. Anyways. This chapter features **_**Fact Fiction**_** by Mads Langer. From Episode 210: "One Man's Treasure"**

**P.S. Pretty perfect song for Rick Castle I think. **

**Kate's POV**

_**I'm Still Fact She's Fiction**_

"That was great Girl!" Lanie practically screams when they get back stage.

Kate just laughs heart still pounding, exhilarated. "yea." She says through an exhale. She walks over to her case and places her guitar gently into it. Touching it softly as if thanking it for a night well done.

Truly Amazing!" Rick says coming back stage with the boys.

Esposito hugs Lanie givign her a kiss. Lanie swats at him and turns to Amelia

"Your voice is really nice, Lanie." Kate hears Amelia saying to her best friend. As her Attention is on Rick who's grinning from ear to ear,

"Thanks girls, but not as good as you and Kate's."

"Hey Thanks you guys for the help." Kate turns around holding her case, looking to Luther, who has put the tambourine away, and Lanie who looks about ready for a drink. Amelia blushes smiles.

"Anytime Kate." Amelia walks over placing a hand on her shoulder. Kate's much taller and looks down at her thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll be asking for your assistance next time."

"That would be cool to see." Ryan finally pipes in.

Amelia gives her a wink and turns to leave. "Have a great rest of the night. I have finales."

"Night." Lanie says.

"Bye Lia." Luther says with a wave.

"Good luck." Kate waves.

The guys say goodnight as well. Rick is still watching her. Kate sees Lanie smirk in their direction and she gives her a warning glare.

"Alright. I'm ready for a drink." Luther says.

"Yea same, you coming girl?" Lanie asks turning with Esposito's arm around her shoulders. Ryan is already following Luther out to the bar.

Kate looks down at her guitar case, laying a hand in the top. "Yea, in a minute, I need some air, going to put this in the car so no one breaks it." She then says looking at Luther who looks down ashamed.

"All right, don't be too long." Lanie says with another wink walking away.

Kate's ignores Lanie's comment and heads out. Out into the night air, It's a pit chilly. Her skirt flaps around in the wind and her hair blows back behind her. She lifts her nose into the air, breathing it into her anxious lungs. She shivers, still coming down from that high, and a bit cold. It's completely deserted back here. Amelia has already left, so the only car back here is hers and Luther's. Which is parked far away from hers under a tree. Kate walks through the darkness, only lit by the small lamp in the corner of the small parking lot. The sound of her door unlocking is extra loud matching the echo of her heels on pavement. She opens the back door to her car and places the guitar case onto the backseat.

Just as she's about the shut the door, She feels Castle behind her. "Kate." He says in a low tone. She jumps, slamming the door and falling back against it clutching her chest.

"Jesus Castle." She says breathlessly. "I thought you followed the guys."

"I'm sorry." He says. His voice is so low and deep. She finally realizes how close he is.

She lets out a breath, but it hitches again at the look he's giving her. That look everyone talks about and think she doesn't see. "Just give me a little more advanced warning next time." She says, still not moving from her position. Back against the car. She shivers.

"Here." He says. Taking off his coat and handing it to her.

She looks down at it in his hand still not moving. He's seemed to have inched closer. Her heart rate speeds up. "Going inside anyway, I don't need it..." She trails off, looking up into these blues of his.

Rick's face is serious, yet portraying something else in those eyes, which are a tint darker..Lust maybe? Wanting... love? She's not sure but she cannot help feeling one or all of those things. She's caught off guard by this intimate moment they seem to be having but she cannot look away from those eyes. Now is about the time she usually bulks...yet she hardly feels like she needs too.

His voice sends another shiver of a whole new variety through her entire body. " I am sorry I made you think I doubted your abilities to have fun earlier..." He says, voice still deep.

She slaps him trying to get the mood lighter, but her hand ends up staying there on his chest. "I knew you were teasing...all in good fun right?" Her own voice seems to have dipped deeper on it's own accord.

"Of course." He replies huskily. His eyes have yet to leave her face at all. She can feel his breath on her cheek.

The urge to reach up and touch his face is too tempting. Instead she looks down at her hand on his chest, playing with the buttons. "So what did you think?" She asks same tone hitching up at the question. She still wont meet his eyes knowing that if she does something might happen, and she's not sure she's ready...

"You still find ways to amaze me." He says, his head tilts downwards, breath on her hair.

She instantly remembers back in LA. In the hotel room. The moment they had. The way they spoke truths with their eyes that they never could out loud. She almost confessed that night. She remembers how she felt standing on her side of the door fighting with herself to just do it. She re read that letter in her mind that night, in that moment. _Risking our hearts is why we're alive. _

"If only." She says in a whisper. But before Rick can get a chance to ask her what she means, the door to back stage opens and Luther comes out. Rick steps away from her and ends up leaning on the car next to her.

"Night guys." Luther says pressing unlock on his car keys. His lights flash. Kate looks down at the ground.

"night."

Castle just nods to him.

Her eyes remain downwards. She hears the car door open, and then the engine start. Luther drives off and She's alone with Rick again. Moment gone.

"Ka-"

"I need a drink." She says, pushing off from the car and walking to the door. She turns around to see him very focused on the ground. Disappointment on his face that rips at her heart. "You coming?" She asks.

He snaps out of it and follows her inside.

**~Caskett~**

The sound of steaming hot coffee flowing into a mug is heard, followed by the sweet aroma of the freshly brewed beverage. A female hand reaches out, clutching the mug by the handle and then cupping it with her other hand as well. She lifts it to her nose, and breaths in deep, letting out a sigh and a warm smile. She puts in all the fixins and then pours another. With both coffees in either hand, she makes her way to her desk setting the other coffee down and then settling back into her chair to enjoy her own.

"Thanks Beckett." Rick Castle says, not looking up from his phone.

"Mm hmm." She replies, still holding her coffee in both hands close to her lips. She tries to ignore the extra flutter she's had in her stomach whenever he's near. Something that has only increased since her status has changed to single.

Along with the pang of guilt she has every time he looks at her with his blue eyes. Although he acts fine. She can see it there in his eyes. They have been a little off since that night in the parking lot. The rest of the night was forced almost. They flirted more..and he read into it like he should have. Like she meant him to. But then the next day he seemed to let that whole night slide. As if it never happened...Sort of how she wants him to act after she sings at the bar with only him there. But now she finds she wants to acknowledge it.

And today? He seems distant... has hardly talked to her except to ask about a case and bring her coffee..which was two hours ago. The last two hours have been full of very obvious tension. At the moment Rick continues to stare at his phone, typing something on it for a moment before reaching out for his coffee, still holding the phone with the other. He starts to hum a tune while he takes a sip. Kate leans towards him swiveling in her chair to face him. But he doesn't seem to notice. She frowns and turns to her computer and the stack of paperwork on her desk. She sighs a little aggravated. It's about mid morning. Taking a pen from a drawer she starts in on her boring day. All the while Rick sips his coffee, humming and playing with his phone. A few minutes later he leans back in his chair by her desk and hums louder.

"Imagine a world without me - say you´re falling apart." He's singing so quietly she's not sure she hears exactly what the words are. "Let´s pretend you´ve missed me for a while..." He trails off.

Kate stops a dot of black ink on white and turns her head slightly his way, eyebrows raised. He hums a line he obviously doesn't know and finishes with "Put on your Sunday best and fake a smile " In a slightly more audible tone.

"What's that song?" She asks not being able to hold back her curiosity.

"Hmm? Oh. It's called _Fact fiction. _By Mads Langer." He turns his phone around to show her the lyrics. The phone way too close to her face.

She leans away from it and takes the phone from him, scrolling down the lyrics with her thumb. "You know Castle..." She starts, looking at him through her eyelashes. "You don't have a bad voice." She compliments with a sincere look on her face..

"Why my Dear, _dear _Detective, is that a compliment? Why I'm flattered, and a little touched by your sentiment." He says touching his hand to his heart dramatically.

She frowns at him. She was trying to be nice., "Geez Castle cry about it why don't ya, I **do** _to_ compliment you sometimes." She defends herself handing the phone back after making a mental note. Brow furrowed.

"Yea in the disguise of an insult usually." He remarks looking down at his phone and then putting it in the inside pocket oh his suit. She wonders briefly if he is harboring anger at her for that night.

"Humph." She groans rolling her eyes at him and turning away to finish her paperwork. Although she does feel bad because she does that. But all in good fun like he is with her. She didn't realize he took it so personally.

"But really, coming from _you.._.It means a lot." He then says after a short silence.

She turns to look at him. He stares back with the same unspoken thought in mind. The Bar. She blinks back, eyes wide and head tilted to one side. He's gone soft again. She gets a reise in her chest at his gaze... Her face is serious for a moment and then she lets a small smile crease the sides of her mouth. She goes back to her paperwork. A flush rises to the surface of her skin, and she tries so very very hard not to smile at the compliment of her singing voice. Their little moment hadn't gone un noticed. A few minutes tick, with the sounds of pen scratching on paper and Rick humming that song. She smirks, Well at least he's not singing his own theme song...

"Well I guess I'll head home then. No cases and all." Rick breaks the quiet and stands up from his chair fixing his suit jacket.

"Oh." She tries not to sound disappointed. "All right, see you later then." She doesn't look up from her work, but she doesn't even try to mask her hopefulness.

"Maybe." He says with a shrug but winks. At the way he says it she looks up at him. She holds her pen to her lips. He smiles with his eyes at her knowingly and she bites down on her pen with a small smile.

She watches as he leaves. Following him with her steady gaze as he gets into the elevator, where he enters and turns to give her a wave. She nods her head at him, still biting down on her pen till the elevator doors close. Rick Castle knows her well. He knows that she'll be at the bar tonight. She goes there at least once a week in the middle of the week. Sometimes more than just the once if they've had a particularly rough case and she needs to unwind. Rick knows those days too. It's like he can sense when she's more than just anxious. And she expects to see him there every time. He's yet to disappoint her. He's there on the Wednesday she always goes, and any other time.

Now alone without Castle. Kate pulls out her ear plugs from inside the bottom drawer of her desk and plugs them into her computer. Looking around the bullpen, which is scarce of hard working detectives, she pulls up the Internet, searching on youtube for the song Castle was humming. In another window she pulls up the guitar chords. Again she looks around. Esposito and Ryan are in storage looking at cold cases, so she's safe. Kate presses "print" for the song and gets up as if to refill her coffee and goes into the break room to retrieve it.

Back at her desk, and puts the ear plugs back in and leans back in her chair, eyes on the paper and listening to the song. She finds herself fingering the chords on the edge of the paper. Thinking she could easily play this song. The more she listens to the song, the more she sees why Castle likes it. She smiles softly to herself and decides she'll head home early and learn the song. Maybe play it tonight.

**~Caskett~**

She's disappointed. So much so she actually frowns on the outside. She stands backstage watching as one of the regulars plays the bass. Her guitar case leans against her legs. She doesn't see him. Maybe she got his hint wrong earlier today? Maybe he really just meant he'd see her tomorrow. Kate downs the rest of her wine before setting it aside and then fixes the buttons of her purple plaid shirt. She fidgets with it in anger at him and herself, smoothing the wrinkles out of her white slacks, and then messing around with her fathers watch.

Kate can't help but look out again. From her angle, she can see the entire bar and it's occupants. He's not at the bar, in any corner or at any table. _He's just late...yea, or got carried away writing. or Alexis had a dilemma..yea, that's it, he'll be here. _She thinks. Trying to convince herself that he'll show. Not that she should care...

Of course she cares. He's her partner..her friend...maybe more than that. She's not sure...Does he know? Is he sure of what they are because they never talk about it..The kiss...the freezer, the bomb...the kiss.._ the kiss_... Kate touches her fingers to her lips, as if feeling the phantom touch of his on hers. The way it felt to have his hand on her back, in her hair, on the skin of her face... and how she completely lost control of herself on the second kiss. Which was most definitely real. To this day she still cannot believe she let a small moan escape...And the thoughts that Maybe...just maybe if they weren't trying to distract a guard. Something else might have happened. Because she was really getting carried away. She practically attacked him, that is until she heard the guard laugh, which had snapped her back. And then the parking lot outback a few days ago. What was that?

"Katherine Beckett Everyone!" Kate snaps herself out of her funk and removes her guitar from the case which she sets aside.

The guy playing the bass walks by her. "Your up Katie." He says. She glares at him. She hates being called Katie. Only her dad calls her that.

The clicking of her heels on the wood floors somehow make her feel more at ease. Like she's in her element. Much like walking up to a crime scene. She sits down on the stool like she's been doing for a while now, and pulls the microphone up to her height. She squints at the lights which she nods for someone to dim for her, and then brushes her chestnut hair behind her ears. Pulling her guitar strap over one shoulder, she adjusts it just the way she likes it, and pulls the blue pick from the neck between the strings. She glances up again and she puts the pick in her mouth for a sec while she adjust herself on the stool. She sees he's still not here. She sighs takes the pick from her mouth. She's looking at the audience as she leans towards the mic.

"Hey." She says in her usual husky tone, nice and low. "This is a song I just learned today, so bare with me. This one is called _Fact Fiction_ by Mads Langer." With that she places her fingers on the proper chords hearing some whistles and whoops. She starts to play.

The acoustics filter outward. She immediately closes her eyes. Partly because thats how she truly feels the music, but _Mostly _because she doesn't want to feel the pang of not seeing him out there. She opens her mouth, and her sultry voice rings out in a low hum before the words start.

_Imagine a world without me - say you´re falling apart_

_Let´s pretend you´ve missed me for a while_

Still no Rick

_Wouldn´t you say you were lonely and love was breaking your heart? _

_Put on your Sunday best and fake a smile _

_..._

_I dream of dreaming dreams of her - in twilight she´s a constant blur_

_The picture is clear and I´m still fact she´s fiction _

She hums, still playing, eyes remaining closed as she moves forward and back subtly to her own inner music. Kate decides to finally open her eyes. And there he is. At the very front. His blue eyes are locked on her, seeing right into her. She doesn't glare, just glances at him and down, back up again not being able to stay mad for long. He seems to understand and mouths "sorry" to her, which makes her smile, and her heart skips a beat or two, picking back up to go with her song.

...

_Remember the night you were with me - fell asleep by my side_

_Strangers together - your hand in mine _

_..._

_How come we never came closer when all the stars were aligned?_

_I thought we had a moment._

_I dream of dreaming dreams of her - in twilight she´s a constant blur_

_The pictures clear and I´m still fact she´s fiction_

_I seem to miss the missing part she´s still my favorite work of art_

_The pictures clear and I´m still fact she´s fiction _

_No Nothing has changed cause I´m still fact - she´s fiction_

_Or I may be imperfectly formed in this contradiction_

Her lips are parted while she lets out a pretty little sound, strumming and rocking forward and back. She watches Rick watch her. This wonderful feeling she'll never be able to describe welling up inside her at his gaze. She sings the chorus again, just like it's written.

...

_ I dream of dreaming dreams of her - in twilight she´s a constant blur_

_The picture is clear cause I´m still fact she´s fiction_

This should be Rick's theme song. About a girl who only exists in his mind...in his books. At the end, she unconsciously makes a decision to change up the words. For what reason, she's unsure of at the moment it happens, but maybe later, she'll know for sure.

...

_I fell in love with his longing - let´s just say that he never found out_

_Who it was he never found in me_

**Thoughts?**


	9. Authors Note

I need songs! (Nothing lovey dovey, or corny or completely Un beckett.) Would love suggestions I have a song for the next chapter I think but after that I have run a blank. Must be acoustic. But I might have Her sing with Amelia, or with Luther. So guitar and Piano are okay. Send links to your fav acoustic covers to help me out better if you like! Thanks!


	10. Send me the Moon

**Almost what you've been waiting for! (with a road block of course but with great prospects) This chapter features **_**Send me the Moon**_** by Sara Bareilles. Enjoy!**

**P.S. First part is Kate's POV and the Second is Castle's.**

_**Send me the Moon**_

Kate walks into her apartment an hour after her singing confession. She sets her case down by the door and rushes to the kitchen to pour herself some hard liquor. It burns pleasantly on the way down and she sets the glass on the counter to hard. The harsh sound make her jump and blink a few times. With a sigh she brings her hands up to her face and through her hair like she always does in a serious situation. She can feel her hands shaking against her head causing a few strands to fall into her face.

With her heart racing, she paces the kitchen, one hand in her hair while the other covers her mouth. She stares at the floor without even seeing it. Eventually she stops mid pace and her eyes grow wide. She's freaking out and needs to calm down. Deciding not a second later to take a shower, Kate walks as slow as possible to her bathroom. She can't seem to shake the need to do everything in haste out of her system. Her hands are still quivering, along with the rest of her body, as she turns the water on to her shower and removes all articles of clothing while she waits for it to heat up. Her skirt slips down her long legs, and she steps out of it and into the shower. The hot water scorches her skin but she doesn't care. She just lets out a soft moan and dives her head right under the shower head.

Most of her anxiousness melts away in minutes of being under the hot flowing water. Kate sort of just stands there, facing the shower head. Letting the water trickled down her hair and over the plains of her body, down the drain with everything she wishes she could take back...well maybe not take back, but..ugh! She doesn't know! She doesn't know what came over her with that song...she thinks maybe he didn't even get what she said.

_Of course he got it, he's not stupid. He's a writer, he's supposed to be able to read between the lines. _ She scolds herself inwardly.

Through the silence of her apartment and the flowing water of her shower Kate hears the distant knocking on her door. She freezes. And then her head snaps up eyes wide. She realizes that it's probably Castle...Kate turns the water off, jumps out of the shower and throws a robe on, on her way to the door. She braces herself at the door and opens it dripping wet.

"Kate." Rick Castle says a little flustered. His hair is all messed up like maybe he was running his hands through it. His face is wrinkled in areas where it was creased in deep thought.

Kate sighs quietly and leans against her doorframe. Her hair slips into her face dripping wet, and water trickles down the inside of her robe making her shiver. "Hey." She says huskily yet shy.

"Did you mean it?" He stands ready for...something? perhaps a shut down, and he sounds so hopeful his eyes wide and waiting.

She responds by biting her lip in that way she knows he loves.

He smiles broadly and goes to step towards her but his phone starts to ring in his pocket. He groans ignoring it and moves closer to her. He brings a hand up to her cheek. Kate closes her eyes at the feel of his skin touching hers. Igniting a fire in her. His phone rings again and all too soon his touch is gone. He leans on the doorframe in front of her breathing in her cherry scent and answers his phone aggravated.

"Yes Paula." he says through gritted teeth. "Tomorrow?" He then says stepping back going ridged.

Kate sighs and walks into her apartment leaving the door open. She tightens her robe and looks back at Rick who walks in behind her a few seconds later and shuts her door. She walks to her bedroom door and watches him.

"That early?" He's saying. He fists his hand in his hair.

Kate goes to open her door, the sound catching his attention and he gazes at her apologetic. Placing a hand over the mouth piece he calls to her before she disappears into her room. "I'm so sorry." He says eyes pleading.

She just smiles at him in understanding closing her door behind her, which she leans her back against with a sigh. Asking herself if she's really ready for this. She remembers Royce's words again. About how risking our hearts is why we're alive. If she's not doing that, then how can she truly be living? She's been playing it safe. Rick's right. She's been hiding in relationships with men she doesn't love. Kate pushes off the door, changing into something more comfortable and towel dries her hair. Back at her bedroom door she places her hand on the knob and takes a deep breath before opening it.

Rick is just getting off the phone when she comes out. He's sitting on her sofa. She crosses over to him, bending one leg underneath her body before sitting down beside him. She puts her elbow down on the back of the sofa, head in hand just like she had done in LA. The two only gaze at each other. Only this time no one is running.

"I have to go." He says softly but doesn't move to get up.

"Oh..." She says looking down. Her heart plummets .

"To LA." He then adds. She looks back into those blue eyes of his. "They need me desperately at the movie set...it's non negotiable.. I am so sorry Kate..." His voice dips in sadness.

"Rick." She starts. Surprising herself when her hand reaches for his chest.

His breath seems to quicken and he can only stare at her. Her hand travels up his shirt to his neck. Where she stops, still not meeting his gaze. "For how long?" She sounds shy almost.

He doesn't answer right away. "A few weeks." He's silent once again.

She rubs her thumb along the skin of his neck. Her eyes widen and she looks up at him. "I see." She says huskily. She gets this look in her eyes that almost startles him.

Kate surprises herself again by hooking her hand behind his neck, and drawing him in. Their faces draw closer, and Rick's mouth parts slightly, eyes darkening. They are an inch from each other now. But his hand comes up to hold the one on his neck, the other to her cheek. She closes her eyes when his forehead touches her and his thumb caresses her cheek.

"Kate." He whispers breathlessly.

A thrill goes through her along with a slight disappointment. She knows what he's implying. "Please." She whispers back but doesn't make anymore moves.

He hums deep in his throat and smiles at her plea. "If I kiss you now I'll never be able to get on that plane to LA..." He trails off.

"Then don't." She plays with the hair on the back of his neck, and she feels him shiver under her hand. She smiles, letting out a small hum herself.

"Non negotiable remember." He murmurs. He pulls back, but still close enough to breath in her scent and feel her soft flushed skin under his palm.

She only nods.

**~Caskett~**

"What are you doing here Alexis?" Kate's sitting at the bar the next night drinking a glass of red wine. Rick can see her on his phone as Alexis walks up to her.

"Uh...Okay you weren't supposed to see me..but dad wanted me to get a video of you tonight to show him...please don't be mad!" The girl replies almost to quickly.

Rick chuckles all the way across the country in the hotel room in LA. He has his own glass of wine, and he's sitting in the sofa in the area between bedrooms. Before he got on the plane the next day. He begged Alexis to go to the bar and live chat with him so he could see Kate. Of course he wasn't anticipating her to be out at the bar.

"Did he now?" Kate is saying, swinging around on the stool. Her legs are crossed and she sips her drink, looking at Alexis with a grin over the rim of the glass.

"Yeaaaa." Alexis draws out the word. The image rattles. She must be adjusting her hand.

"Well tell your Father no." And then she laughs a little into her glass before putting it down and getting off the stool. Rick is just smiling his face off. He leans back on the sofa stretching out with a hand behind his head.

"Tell him yourself." He hears his daughter say.

"No Alexis!" He hisses.

Alexis holds the phone up into Kate's face, who's whirled around in surprise. She glares into the phone. She can see Rick laying on the sofa. He waves sheepishly.

"Castle!" She yells at him, and then turns walking back stage. Alexis follows. He sees the many regulars who show up at the bar weekly watch Kate go, and then it's dark, before bright again back stage.

He laughs. And watches as Kate finds her guitar case and opens it. And then he notices her outfit. Pretty casual. "What you didn't dress up for me?" He asks teasing but hopeful at the same time. She has on dark blue jeans and a purple blouse. The usual heels

She turns her head over her shoulder while she's bent down at her guitar. He hears Alexis giggle, and the camera moves a little. "Uh no. Your not here."

"I am in spirit." He offers which gifts him a Beckett eye roll. He chuckles.

"You know your se-"

"Don't finish that statement." She warns him and then looks at Alexis who giggles again.

"He does talk about how he loves it when you roll your eyes at him." Alexis remarks. By now Kate has turned back to her guitar. Alexis moves over a little to get better view of her face. She's smiling.

"All right..." She concedes standing up and pulling the guitar strap over her shoulder. "But you weren't supposed to hear this one." She says. looking down at her hands on the strings of the guitar neck.

"What song?" He asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Go find a table Alexis. I'm on any minute."

Alexis already starts moving away. "okay she says." Sounding giddy and excited.

Rick gets a view of backstage, hearing the sounds of Kate plucking her strings where it fades to chatter in the bar where Alexis finds a table in the corner. She test out angles, and finds she has a nice view from her table.

"She wasn't supposed to know." Rick scolds his daughter.

She turns the phone around to face her. "I'm sorry dad, but she was right at the bar when I walked in. she saw me right away." She looks so apologetic with her puppy eyes.

"Then you should have shut the phone off till she played." He's saying when guitar is heard.

"Shhhh." Alexis says. The lights get dark and Alexis moves the phone. There is Kate, sitting on her stool. A breath catches in his throat. and a deep longing enters his heart.

"This one is called, Send me the moon." She says into the mic and looks down at her fingers to find the first chord. She starts to strum.

_Holding my breath_

_Last one I've got left_

_'til I see you_

She looks towards Alexis

_Deliver my heart with the_

_Pieces and parts of me left_

_..._

_Every last day seemed to carry the weight_

_A life time_

_..._

_Watch from the ground_

_As the gold fluttered down from the sky_

Her eyes close her head tilts upwards her voice rising.

_Sweet sun_

_Send me the moon_

_Empty the skies out_

_Bringing me one step closer to you_

_..._

His heart is pounding like it never has before. She's singing directly at him. She was going to even though she thought he wasn't going to see.

...

_Send it soon_

_And I will breathe in, breathe out_

_Until you come in and out_

_Of view_

_Of view_

_..._

_Inches away from you_

_Scared what I'll take from you, darling_

Again she looks at Alexis, who adjusts the phone to zoom in a little.

_.._

_I can live with your ghost_

_If you say that's the most I'll get_

Her voice sings out so beautifully. It's like he's really there.

_Darkness to light_

_Moved from day into night to be near you_

_Still here I stand_

_I am sinking like sand in your sea_

_..._

He has perfect view of her face. She's so completely relaxed. Very un Beckett, and all Kate. Her eyes closed again and she moves back and forth to her own music. He can't help but lift a hand to his screen, touching her cheek. Wishing he could for real.

...

_Sweet sun_

_Send me the moon_

_Empty the skies out_

_Bringing me one step closer to you_

_..._

_Send it soon_

_And I will breathe in, breathe out_

_Until you come in and out_

_Of view_

_Of view_

_You already do_

_..._

She winks at him. And then her voice goes low.

_..._

_Never you mind where the evening should find us_

_Together_

She sings without strumming

_..._

_Distance can't take what is hidden here_

_Safe in my chest_

_..._

_I'll wait for the day when_

_We finally say now or never_

_Till then I'll be here wanting more_

_As I settle for at most fear_

_..._

Strumming continues again, and Rick sits up on the sofa. Seeing as Alexis zooms out a little to get full picture of Kate singing and playing, and then she zooms in on her hands strumming, to her fingers on the chords. She makes it look like a music video. A private music video between two new loves.

...

_Sweet sun_

_Send me the moon_

_Empty the skies out_

_Bringing me one step closer to you_

_Send it soon_

_And I will breathe in, breathe out_

_Until you come in and out_

_Of view_

_Of view_

When the song is over. Kate sits for a second while everyone claps, Smiling at Alexis who's still holding the phone up. Kate winks at him again and moves off stage. "Want me to follow?" Alexis asks, turning the phone around.

"No pumpkin. I'll call her later." He says with a smile and a little wave before he shuts down. Once he's alone again. He can't help but grin. The one where his eyes wrinkle at the corners making them appear like they are smiling too.

Rick checks the time. It's seven at night for him making it ten for Kate. He'll go get dinner and call her afterwards. Knowing she might be on her way home now. She'll wash up and get ready for bed, but wont be able to sleep.

**What do you think! One of my favorite Chapters. And now you can yell at me for giving them a moment and ruining it with an LA trip! ahhaa! Like we do with the creators when all we want is them together. BUT! I had to. Because I have so many songs I want to use, and I seriously cannot right kissy moments with those two if I haven't seen it. You know? I don't want to mess up the dynamic unless it's set in that setting...(if that makes sense?)**

**Okay! Those of you who sent me suggestions. I wrote a few down and may use them. And I got more ideas from your ideas so your all a big help! So. The person who said Fearless by Cindy Lauper? That's next. And then after that Kate sings with Luther. But a song I found. and it's already fixed for who sings what parts. So I'll right Fearless and then post the duet. I'm having so much fun with this! Thanks so much!**


	11. fearless

**Alright, here I am. I have been painting my room. So all my thoughts have been consumed by that, and what songs to use. This chapter features _Fearless _by Cyndi Lauper. **

**Warning: contains some angst. **

She couldn't help it. She'd wake up in the middle of the night practically every night from nightmares. Images of the hanger where her beloved Captain Montgomery, second father to her, Makes his stand. And every time it plays out differently. At first she had to watch him die. Actually watch what happens instead of staying up against the car with Rick sobbing and only being able to hear it. Sometimes she's frozen in place and can't run to save him. Other times Rick is holding her making her watch as she struggles and sobs pleading with him to let her go.

But Kate doesn't have those ones anymore. She only dreamt it like that the first night because she was angry at him for keeping her away. But now...the dreams have changed. The same place, the same happenings, only the people have switched rolls. At one point it was her father telling Rick to get her out of there, and another time her father was carrying her away and Rick was making his stand he was the one who died. Alexis would be screaming off in the distance, blaming Kate and yelling at her, telling her she trusted her and she was supposed to keep him safe.

And then it would cut to her view from the ground. Rick Castle leaning over her with such concern in his eyes, tears streaming down his face while he clutched at her. He'd be pleading with her, she could see it, but she couldn't hear anything. Nothing but her own heart beat and shallow breathing. Her heart that would beat slower and slower, and fog would cover her eyes, and she'd see nothing. And it was like that dream slip into another one. Because then the fog would be everywhere and she'd hear Rick asking her to stay with him, only she'd look down and _his_ blood was on her hands, and she'd get glimpses from the fog of him laying on the ground, his eyes void of life even though his face would show great emotional struggle. Then he'd be gone with just the echos of gun shots and his words she heard before she slipped out of consciousness that day in the Cemetery.

_"Kate, I love you. I love you Kate."_

She'd bolt upright in her bed, sweat covering every inch of her body and Rick's name on her lips. Right now, she's sitting up in her bed in the pitch darkness. Her sheets are soaked from sweat and are tossed everywhere, perhaps from a struggle with her inner terrors. She cannot help but go there. She tries not to...but the nightmares wont go away. With a heavy sigh Kate brings her hands up to her face, massaging her skin finding moisture there which she ignores. She's used to waking up in silent tears. She takes in another deep breath smoothing her hands though her hair. One hand comes down to cover her mouth. She looks over on the nightstand at the digital clock. It assaults her tired eyes with it's red brightness, reading 3:19AM. She counts back in her head three hours. 12:19 AM in LA... She wonders if he's awake.

"Hello? Kate?" She hears his concerned voice through the phone five minutes later after fighting with herself whether to call or not. They've never done this...

At first she says nothing...and then she holds back a sob. "I'm sorry." She says quietly, falling back into her pillows.

"Are you okay, Kate?" He asks, his voice low and deep. He sounds very alert. She wonders if he was writing.

"Yy..yea...I just..." She sighs. "I needed to make sure you were there..." She feels foolish like she's not making any sense.

"I'm not going anywhere." He soothes. "Did you have a nightmare?" He then asks knowingly.

Her breath hitches in her throat. "How did you know?"

He lets out a breath. "I have them sometimes...I've thought of calling a few times after them like you just did...but I never do." He confesses.

"You can you know..." She says in a whisper and then, "what do you dream about?" She fixes all her blankets while she waits for a response.

Rick is quiet for a long time. Maybe unsure if he wants to tell her, or looking for a way to word it. When he does his voice makes her jump a little. It's been dead silent a while. "The freezer..." He then says.

"Still?"

"Yes...and the cemetery...the hanger."

She covers her mouth with one hand, holding the phone with the other. "I dream of the hanger too...and the cemetery...only..your the one who's shot on the ground...and at the hanger it's always different."

He hums somberly. "Sometimes your bleeding in the freezer...and I can hear you pleading with me...like at the hanger. Your voice echos off the walls of the freezer... the dreams mold all my fears and life threatening situations into one scene..." His voice catches and she can barely hear the last word.

"I'm sorry..." She says. She has no other words.

"Me too..."

**~Caskett~**

Kate sits at her desk staring at Rick's empty chair while she talks on the phone with him. She's slumped in her chair. She didn't get any sleep at all last night. Well maybe a little. Rick stayed on the phone with her till she fell asleep. And now he's called to check up on her. She'd never think the two of them would slip into something like this. But she really needed him last night...

"Going to the bar tonight?" He asks after a comfortable pause. He was filling her in on the happenings for the movie. And she listened intently. Glad to hear from him and to talk about something other then nightmares and death.

"I might." She answers leaning forward in her chair and drinking her coffee.

"I think you should...I wish I could see..." He then adds sadly.

"How much longer are you going to be in LA?" He's been there a little over a week. And she's only been to the Bar once since he left.

He's quiet for a moment. She fears the worst..."Kate..I have to stay another week...so I'll be here a total of three weeks...I'm so sorry." And he truly is.

She sighs, but not out of anger at him. More because they almost became something before he left...not that they aren't something now...but He seems to want to keep her at arms length till he gets back. Which makes sense to her, but also frustrates her at the same time. They waited long enough as it is. But over the phone? Doesn't really count.

"Aww, do you miss me Detective?" He asks playfully after she says nothing. Slipping into his usual teasing.

"Shut up Castle." She replies just as teasingly she laughs and then stops abruptly, face now serious. "You know I do." She confesses quietly into the receiver. She doesn't want the guys to over hear.

"Good, because I miss you too." She can picture his smiling eyes and she cannot help but smile back. She unconsciously twirls a strand of hair between her fingers and bites her lip.

"Yo Beckett!" Esposito yells across the bill pen. He and Ryan start to approach.

"I have to go." She whispers into the phone covering her mouth and phone with her hand and eyes them.

Rick laughs. "Have a great day Kate."

"You too...call me later?"

"Always."

"Are we interrupting something?" Esposito asks, walking up as she ends the call and places her phone on the desk.

"No..." Ryan raises his eyebrows. "Yes..."

They look at each other and then turn back to her. "We have a Case." Ryan says.

"Meet you there" She replies, getting up from her desk. She wishes Rick was with her for the ride. She's been doing everything herself these days.

"Dude I think I miss Castle goofing around here." Esposito confesses as the two detectives walk away.

"Yea. And his wild theaories" Ryan nods in agreement.

"Me too...me too." Kate whispers also heading out.

**~Caskett~**

On stage at the bar later that night, Kate sits on the stool with her guitar. The lights have already dimmed and her audience waits for her. But she hasn't had time to think of a song. She's been to consumed with her nightmares, and the recent case. And of course Richard Castle. What might happen when he comes home. He asked her today not to run. He's afraid that this time apart might change her mind. She was afraid of the same thing. She's tired of being afraid...

"Sorry." She laughs, looking at her guitar and then out at the Audience. "I haven't had time to think of a song...so heres one off the cuff.." She bites her lip and looks off into the distance, thinking through her inner play list.

She locks her heels on the stool, and adjusts herself. As if of their own accord, her fingers start to play a tune. She thinks that it's perhaps the perfect song for her particular mood lately. She gets into it then. Face serious and closes her eyes as she begins to sing quietly.

...

_Sometimes I'm afraid when you go_

_Sometimes I'm afraid when you come home_

_Underneath it all ..._

_I think I'm afraid when there's nothing wrong._

The song makes perfect sense to her. She runs the moment things start to get good, because she fears the worst is right around the corner. Like things aren't supposed to get better. That she's now allowed to be happy...

_But if I was fearless ..._

_Could I be your reckless friend_

_And if I was helpless ..._

_Could you be the one comes rushing in._

_..._

But She's seen a glimpse of what she could have. And it's in the from of an Author name Richard Castle. Who for the better part of three years as shown her that not every thing is all business. Not everything has to be serious or somber. That there are better things out there to enjoy. Things she might have over looked had he not come into her life.

...

_There's something that I never told_

_When I find myself slipping off of my pedestal_

_I'm a fierce believer afraid to fall._

_..._

She thinks to how she gets over her mothers case. Getting lost in the darkness of the Rabbit has shown her that it's okay to fall sometimes. That he's Always going to be there no matter what.

_But if I was fearless ..._

_Could I be your reckless friend_

_And if I was helpless ..._

_Could you be the one comes rushing in._

_..._

_Sometimes I'm afraid of the dark_

_I can't find the light in my heart_

_I can see my hand pushing away_

_Hard as I can_

A quality in herself that no one has ever been able to detect in her. But Rick has seen it. And he's never pitied her or judged her for it. She trusts him with that knowledge. But she still wishes that she didn't feel so lost in the dark all the time.

_..._

_But if I was fearless ..._

_Could I be your reckless friend_

_And if I was helpless ..._

_Could be the one comes rushing in._

_..._

Kate stops singing, just playing her guitar. Feeling like she's not sitting in front of an audience. But at home. Perhaps with her mother, and confessing all her fears. Letting it all out makes us feel better. She feels a great weight lift of her shoulders, and only wishes that Rick was here to witness it. Kate opens her eyes to sing the last part.

_..._

_Sometimes I'm afraid when you go ... _

_..._

And right in front of her is Alexis, holding her phone so Rick can see. In that moment, Kate can feel him with her.

**I know this was shorter. But I still feel like I got my point across. Quality, not quantity. Hope you all liked it. Next Chapter Kate sings with Luther. It's more up beat. With a little Kate/Rick teasing and playfulness. Should be up sometime tomorrow if I'm not too busy. Reviews always welcome!**

P.S. Random Question. Do you think Kate would be a messy painter? Or a neat one...**  
><strong>


	12. Half of My Heart

**This features two songs. First is A_lways on your side._ And the second is _Half of my Heart. _ The duet with Boyce Avenue. You should probably look that up.**

**Half of my Heart **

Kate walks up to her apartment to find a package leaning up against her door. Her brow furrows in question and she bends down to get it, opening her door once the slightly heavy package is tucked under her arm. She drops her keys onto the counter and goes to sit on the sofa. Again she frowns when she opens it. It's a laptop. She lifts the lid to find a note taped to the screen.

_Log onto Skype - Rick_

Kate shakes her head with a smile and turns the computer on, going into her room to change out of her work clothes while she waits for it to boot up. She sits down a few minutes later next to her guitar that stands up leaning on the sofa, and looks at it for a second. She's obviously not at the bar tonight. She sighs and does what the note says. Within a few minutes she's greeted by Richard Castle all the way in LA.

"Helllooo Detective." He says enthusiastically.

She smiles, her stomach all a flutter and heat rising in her cheeks. "Hey Castle." She brushes her long chestnut hair out of her face leaning forward laptop on the coffee table.

"Miss me yet?" He asks all goofy but hopeful.

Kate gives him a pointed look and laughs. She can see that he's leaning back in a desk chair. Angled in a way where he probably has his feet up on a desk. In the background she can see out a window. It's still light out. She looks to her own window to see it's dark. He's wearing a blue plaid button shirt, halfway un buttoned showing a white tank under neath. He looks tanner but his face shows lines of worry, perhaps some stress. She wonders why.

"How's LA?" She asks fixing a pillow behind her.

Although he sounds fine, his face conveys what she thought before. "It's great. The tan, the surf..." He trails off.

"Getting rough huh?"

"Yea...Can't hide it can I?" He lets out a small sigh. She gets a visual close up of his chest while he sets his feet down on the floor and puts his own laptop on the desk.

"Not from me." She points at herself. "Detective remember.

He smirks. And then looks to her right, seeing her guitar. "Going to play me Somethin?"

"No." She says right away and then her phone rings. "hold on." She gets up to answer it

Rick sits and waits, only hearing her.

"Hello?"

"Kate? It's Luther."

"Oh hey Luther."

Rick's eyebrow raises his eyes grow dark with a hint of jealousy he can't help.

"I need a huge favor tomorrow night."

"What?" She walks into view of Rick for a moment. She sees him look down as if he wasn't just listening intently. She bites her lip with a smirk.

"I'm supposed to be singing a duet tomorrow. And my partner can't make it. Can you sing with me?" He pleads.

"A duet? Tomorrow?" Rick's interests are peeked even more. He leans closer to his laptop.

"Yes the song is called _Half of My Heart _You can find it on youtube if you want to hear it first. Please Kate...I need a partner and you have an amazing voice..please."

"I don't know...I've never sang with anyone..." She pauses. Again standing near the computer. Rick doesn't even try to hide his intrigue. She eyes him for a second bites her lip again and comes to a decision. "Okay Luther, I'll sing with you." She runs a hand up over her hair.

"Yes! Your Awesome Kate! Can you be at the bar at like...6 so we can go over it?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! See you then. You wont regret this Kate!"

"Oh I am sure I will." She hangs up and sits on the sofa again.

Rick looks slightly worried. Like a jealous boyfriend. "All I heard was duet." He says almost accusingly.

She smirks at his obviousness. "Just a guy from the bar. Wants to sing with me." She teases him with her eyes and a smirk.

"Anything I should worry about?"

"Oh I don't know...he was my type back when I was a teenager... you know. bad boy lead guitarist.. rides a Harley...wanted to run away with one then." She winks at him with a devilish leer.

He gasps. "Katharine Beckett!" he leans back in his chair faking shock.

She doesn't even try to hold back a hearty laugh."Of course not. Geez. Castle think I'm going to mess this up already?" And then she stops. And a serious look comes across her face.

It's hard to think their something when nothing has really happened yet and he's all the way in LA. Caught her off guard for a minute. But when she looks at Rick he's grinning from ear to ear with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You are so easy." She says to the cut the tension.

"So I've been told." He raises an eyebrow suggestively. She rolls her eyes. "Now you have to play me something." He sneaks that in.

"What? No."

"Oh come on Kate. It's just like at the bar."

"No it isn't. At the bar I sing to a bunch of nameless faces."

"But I usually sit amongst the nameless faces. And my face definitely has a name." He circles his face with a flourish of his hand. "How is this any different?"

She sighs. "It just is."

"Great defending argument." He says sarcastically. "I'm going to need more then that to be convinced." He folds his arms and looks at her. She knows he will not back down.

Again she sighs and looks at her guitar. Not wanting him to see the look on her face for what she says next. She's not used to being so...she has no word for it right now. "It's just..more...intimate..." She whispers the last word. She reaches for her guitar. Smoothing a finger on the neck still not looking towards Rick.

"Kate." She looks at him then. The tone of his voice reeling her in. It's soft, and low...husky "You do know eventually we're going to be more intimate... As in..like a couple."

"I know that." She answers defensively but her voice is just as soft.

"Please play me something?" He gives her the eyes.

"Your handling me." she points out, pushing the coffee table a little farther back and taking her guitar into her lap. She bites her lip and looks down placing her hands on the strings. She plucks a chord.

"Me?" He places hand on his chest. "Never." He says with a grin. "I just love hearing you sing." He then adds truthfully.

Her head snaps up at the word _Love._

_"Kate, I love you, " love you Kate_

Her eyes grow wide. And she stares at him mouth slightly agape. A pang enters her chest and her heart quickens.

"Kate?"

She snaps out of it with a slight shake of her head.

"You okay?"

"Yea. just thought of the perfect song." She answers looking down at her fingers on the guitar again to hide her face. Her hair slips over her shoulder.

He doesn't seem to believe her. "I'm ready when you are Kate." He says. With a double meaning it seems.

Kate looks at him meaningfully and starts to play. "This is usually played on piano. But I found the chords a while back." Rick smiles and waits. Leaning back and getting comfortable. His own heart has quickened. She senses his intensity, and her skin flushes. She opens her mouth, and her beautiful singing voice filters out.

...

_My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away_

_But every now and then you come to mind_

_Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game_

_But when your name was called, you found a place to hide_

_When you knew that I was always on your side_

Rick watches. His chest swelling with so many emotions. He just wants to reach out and touch her. To sit with her while she plays. To be back with her, to start what he's been waiting for_._

_..._

_Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent_

_My demons and my angels reappear_

_Leavin' only traces of the girl you thought I'd be_

_Too afraid to hear the words I always feared_

_Leavin' you with only questions all these years_

_..._

Kate's eyes are closed, head down, hair tickling her face. And her skin tingles all over. The same awareness in her skin she feels whenever he is close by. At that moment. She feels closer to him then she ever has before. As if he's right beside her.

_..._

_But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear_

_Easy to start over with the one you hold so dear_

_Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally_

_This isn't how it's really meant to be_

_No it isn't how it's really meant to be_

_..._

_Well they say that love is in the air, _

She whispers the word love, chancing a peek at him through her hair.

_never is it clear,_

_How to pull it close and make it stay_

_Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away_

_And I'm left to carry on and wonder why_

_..._

_Even through it all, I'm always on your side_

_..._

She looks directly into those deep blue eyes of his when she sings_ Always. _Her voice rises with the chorus. Deep and husky. Sends a chill through Rick.

_..._

_But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear_

_Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear_

_Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally_

_This isn't how it's really meant to be_

_No it isn't how it's really meant to be_

_..._

Her voice drops and she sings the last part. eyes on Rick.

_.._

_Well they say that love is in the air, never is it clear_

_How to pull it close and make it stay_

_Butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away_

_Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why_

_Was it you that kept me wondering through this life_

_When you know that I was always on your side_

...

"Always." Rick says deep in his throat. Although in his mind he wants to say he loves her. But would rather do it right and not on the phone, or computer. But in person.

A chill runs through her at the longing look in his eyes. She knows what that word means. It's like an term of endearment masking the words "I love you." She somehow knows that he wants to say it. Part of her would like to as well. Confess to him that she was screaming the answer to his confession on the inside while she bled in the grass that day. But like then, she doesn't say it now.

"Always." She says instead.

**~Caskett~**

"Your a life Saver. You know that right?" Luther gets up from his chair backstage and takes a swig of water.

"Glad I can help. I love the song by the way." Kate drapes a hand over her guitar, holding the sheet music.

"Yea and we sound Awesome together."

"We do." She agrees. Putting the paper on the table and leaning back still hugging her guitar. She knows Rick will be jealous. And that part of her will enjoy that aspect of this duet.

Kate and Luther have just finished going over the song together for the last time. They have it down perfectly. Luther is so happy to have her fill in that he let her pick the parts she wants to sing. She knows Castle will be watching somehow. So she picked the perfect lyrics in the song. Now they just wait. Amelia is out there singing _Hold my heart. _Her voice deep and bluesy. Kate wonders if Amelia would want to do a duet with her as well. Add guitar and Piano together.

"Ready?" Luther asks a few minutes later.

Kate had zoned out. Thinking about her talk with Rick last night. They've started acting like a couple almost. She looks up. "I really am." She answers with a smile. The two walk out onstage. Luther caring another stool for himself. Kate takes a seat on hers to the right, him on the left.

"I had another partner who couldn't make it. But Kate has been awesome enough to step in. And I must say She's amazing." Luther is saying while Kate looks around for Alexis. She spots her in the front row, Phone ready to record.

Kate blushes at his compliment. And the winks to Alexis who waves. Kate then adjusts her capo on the second fret and Luther counts off and starts to pick his strings while Kate strums down on the third fret. Their two guitars each playing differently than the other but sounding in sync. she continues to strum along while he picks and then he sings first. She's Strumming while Luther still picks at his.

LUTHER

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends_

_..._

_free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been_

She thinks of Rick when she sings her part. Strumming while Luther still picks at his.

...

KATE

_Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing_

_trying my best to understand all that your love can bring_

_..._

Their voices rise together, his a little deep hers also deep but husky. She looks to Luther, strumming and moving to the music. Imagining Rick sitting next to her. Both are not strumming in unison.

...

BOTH

_Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_

_half of my heart takes time_

_half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that _

_..._

She looks at Alexis who holds the phone with Rick on the other end

...

KATE

_I can't keep loving you _

LUTHER

_can't keep loving you_

She closes her eyes

BOTH

_oh, with half of my heart_

_..._

Opening them again to look out at the audience.

...

KATE

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else_

_..._

_I made a plan, stay the woman who can only love herself_

_..._

_lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came_

_Showing me another way and all that you love can bring_

_..._

BOTH

_Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_

_half of my heart takes time_

_half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that_

KATE

_I can't keep loving you _

LUTHER

_I _c_an't keep loving you_

BOTH

_Oh, with half of my heart_

_with half of my heart_

While she sings she sways on her stool and lays her eyes where Rick should be the rest of the song.

LUTHER

_your faith is strong_

_but I can only fall short for so long_

_Down the road, later on_

_you will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart_

_but I can't stop loving you_

KATE

_I can't stop loving you _

LUTHER

_I can't stop loving you _

KATE

_I can't stop loving you _

LUTHER

_I can't stop loving you _

BOTH

_you with half of my..._

_half of my heart_

_half of my heart_

_half of my heart's got a real good imagination_

_half of my heart's got you_

_half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_

Kate

_that half of my heart won't do_

She shakes her head

LUTHER

_half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring_

_..._

_KATE_

_And half of my heart is the part of a girl who's never truly loved anything_

_..._

Closing her eyes briefly.

...

LUTHER

_half of my heart_

KATE

_ohhhhh_

BOTH

_Half of my heart_

Every single person in the bar leaps up as if in a concert and cheer. Whistling and clapping, whooping and hollering. And Kate Imagines Rick coming up to her and wrapping his arms round her to twirl her around. She doesn't know how much longer she can wait. She smiles at the crowd and goes back stage before Luther. Pulling out her phone to call Rick and tell him to come home soon.

**looove those songs! What did you all think? Oh and the whole paint thing? Writing a second one chapter fic soon about it. Review please! Your all falling behind again! Shame on you! ;D**


	13. Can't Stop

**This chapter features _Can't Stop _ By Mozella. You should all know the song, and the scene it was in actually. Episode 204: "Fool Me Once". Enjoy!**

**P.S. Stana could truly sing this song justice. I wish I could hear it.**

_**Can't Stop**_

Kate sits at home in front of the laptop with her hand over her mouth in thought. Rick will be on in a few minutes so she waits with the camera already on. She's all settled in for the night, hair still damp from a recent shower. She's anxious, and she fidgets with her hands and keeps looking over at her guitar next to her. She finally just takes it and places it in her lap. Pulling up another window she looks up the chords to a song she heard a few days ago. Eying the skype screen to see if he's there yet. She places her hands on her guitar and tries out the first chord.

"_"_Speak.." She strums, and frowns. "Speak... to me." She strums again letting her voice carry when she finally get it.

"New song?" She jumps when she hears his voice and clutches her guitar tight.

"Rick. God, don't do that."

He grins. I'm sorry...so new song?"

"Hopefully." Kate puts the guitar down and gives him her full attention. Heat rises in her cheeks at his dreamy gaze.

"Not going to sing it for me?" He asks pouty.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait Mr. Castle." She says "Mr. Castle" in a sultry voice with a curve of her eyebrow to match.

"Mmm I love it when you say my name like that" He hums in all seriousness.

She straightens on reflex at his suggestion, but then relaxes. "Yea?" She replies coyly.

"Oh yes." he nods and lays his head in the palms of both hands fluttering his eyelashes.

"Not Rick?" She asks.

"Don't get me wrong, I love that too. But Ri**ck **is to stern, harsh no matter how you try to say it." He confesses.

"What about Richard?" She purrs.

He outwardly shivers and his eyes grow wide. "Say that again, but Russian...like that time."

"With the tattooed Russian? Seriously Castle, you were turned on by that?" She's almost appalled but changes her mind. She's actually quite flattered.

He only nods biting his lip. "You did change, to what, like your jacket and a belt? And that red bra..." he trails off

"_Richard_." She purrs again in her Russian accent just to shut him up.

"Jesus woman."

"Ricky. _Kit__**te**__n_" She's gone back to American.

"Alright that's not fair now your just teasing me." He pouts crossing his arms.

She laughs. "Oh come on _Castle_ can't take a little teasing?" She laughs again.

She can see the way she's affecting him and she grins again. "_Kate_" He whispers moving in closer to his laptop.

She says nothing. In fact she tingles all over and her body grows over heated. She always gets that feeling when he utters her first name. Probably because it's only ever used in a personal context, and sometimes intimate in the way he means it. She adjusts herself on the sofa and gazes at him.

"_Castle_." She says again only this time she's not teasing. Every inch of her craves him.

Rick's staring at her the same way. She wonders what would happen if they didn't have this laptop between them. Or the whole country. "I know." He says it in the same way he said her name. "I know Kate."

"Come home." She pleads in a low seductive voice.

"On my way." He says and signs off.

**~Caskett~**

Kate walks out onto the stage the next night, sitting on the stool. It's very dim, just the way she asked it, with two long poles with varies sized candles behind her to cast a soft ambient glow on the stage. Setting a mood. She's planning on singing this song quite deep in tone and sexy. If Rick's going to be here like he seemed to hint at, it will be perfect. She hasn't heard from him since he signed off last night. She wonders when he found a flight, if he found one...The flight is five hours and forty five minutes long. It's about Seven now. Making him need to have had a flight out at around one thirty since he's not here yet. She can't see Alexis either. Not that she expects her to show up all the time.

Kate closes her eyes briefly, wishing for Rick to show up. When she opens her eyes the candle flames dance across the stage, and she starts to play. She sings each line slowly, pausing before singing the next one.

_Speak to me, read my mind_

_Fill your mouth, with flesh and wine_

_And I'll be yours, just give me time_

_Give me time..._

She sees him. Sitting in the very front table the one closest to the stage. He has lust in his eyes, and love that reflects in the glow of the candles. The flickering of the flames match that of her erotic heart beat, and they dance off his face. A chill runs the length of her. She almost stops singing all together, but her slight pause in the song lets her gain her composer. Although now she's overheating and longing to embrace him.

_..._

_Cause you have everything I could ever want_

_You have everything I could ever want_

_You speak to my soul like you've known it before_

_And I just can't stop_

_Lord I can't stop, myself_

_I can't stop_

_Lord I can't stop, myself, now..._

_..._

Just the way he's looking at her right now. She never wants to stop herself again.

...

_I'm loosing sleep, over you_

_And I don't know what, I've got myself into_

_You just have something that I need_

_I can't put my finger on it_

_You_ **can** _put yours on me_

_..._

She winks at him suggestively.

...

_You have everything I could ever want_

_You have everything I could ever want_

_You speak to my soul like you've known it before_

_And I just can't stop_

_Lord I can't stop, myself_

_I can't stop_

_Lord I can't stop, myself, now.._

Her eyes narrow in a sexy manner and he moves to the edge of his seat. She only has eyes for him.

_(Now) That you know, I can't get enough_

_I gotta have all your love_

_..._

Her green eyes never leave his blue ones.

...

_You have everything I could ever want_

_You have everything I could ever want_

_You speak to my soul like you've known it before_

_And I just can't stop_

_Lord I can't stop, myself_

_I can't stop_

_Lord I can't stop, myself_

_I **won't **stop_

_Lord I can't stop, myself_

_I can't stop_

_Lord I can't stop, myself, now..._

Kate and Rick stare at each other when she's finished. Only speaking with their eyes as the room cheers for her. She gets up from her stool, still not breaking her gaze and moves off stage. She quickly lays her guitar in the case and turns around fast to see him standing on the other side of backstage. She surprises herself immensely by her next move. She runs to him with the widest grin and flutter in her chest, throwing herself at him. Her mouth is already open when her lips meet his. Both his hands cup either side of her face. When they pull back she looks into his smoldering eyes, just like their first kiss, only this time, she smiles. She attacks him then, just like the time before, only this time there is no guard to stop her from really letting herself go like she wanted to then. Her hand roams up to his shoulders and she lets a moan rip from her throat. It eggs him on and the kiss intensifies. He's pulling her closer to him if that's possible and her hands are gripping the back of his head. He lets out a low growl and pulls away.

Both are gasping for air, hearts pounding, bodies heaving with adrenaline. He rests his forehead on hers, his hands on either side of her face again in her hair. "_Kate._" He whispers.

She smiles at the feeling he evokes in her and she places a hand on his cheek, caressing it. "_Richard._" She teases in her accent.

"God, Kate." He growls.

"Lets go home." She purrs. Pulling away and grabbing his hand.

**OMG YAY RIGHT! You now you loved it! And I had the hardest damn time writing that scene. Because we have not seen Kate be anything but serious with him. We haven't seen what it could be like, you know involving lovey dovey because they just are too... I don't know. I'd have to see just a little bit of it to write it on the mark. Sometimes I just cannot go off track. I want to be in character and they just haven't gone there yet. But there that is. Go watch the kiss scene again because that's what that looked like, only..softer. If that makes sense. REVIEW! I MEAN IT!**


	14. Can't take my eyes off you

**~Sighs~ Lets see how can write them as a couple...**

_**Can't Take My Eyes Off You**_

Kate sighs, rolling onto her side to be met with the brilliant eyes of Richard Castle. He stares back with a deep sigh. His eyes are slightly tired and his hair hangs lazily and out of place on his forehead. She likes it when he's unkepted. Her own hair is everywhere, splayed a cross her pillow no make up. She smiles at him, a full out girly grin with the shiny eyes to match. And then her face goes serious. Her hand comes out and she touches his cheek. Just with her finger tips. A small panic has risen in her. Like perhaps this whole thing is not real. That she's asleep in the hospital still and none of this ever happened. In the hospital she was unconscious for a long time. She feared she'd never wake up even though she was aware of things around her.

Rick closes his eyes and leans into her touch when her whole hand spreads over his cheekbones. She sighs, and one of his hands up to hold the one on his face. "I'm right here Kate." He soothes, rubbing a hand over her knuckles and then taking that hand from his face to kiss the soft skin.

"I can see that, with your creepy staring." She grins then, trying to not feel so scared of her earlier thoughts. Like he didn't just see it all over her face.

He chuckles deep in his throat, and brushes a hand through her hair. Slowly like it will be the last time. She just watches him. "I love seeing you like this." He comments, brushing a thumb over her smiling lips.

"Like what? Hair a mess and no makeup?" She replies skeptical.

"Yes. All of it, your gorgeous Kate...hot." He smirks and she rolls her eyes but continues to stare. "And your relaxed. This is the most relaxed I have ever seen you."

She leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips. When she pulls back, she is still so close, and she gazes into his blue eyes so piercing it's as if he can see right into her and he probably can. She gives him another small smile for an answer and scoots closer, resting her head on his chest and tracing her fingers delicately on his bare chest. Rick breaths in a deep sigh, exhaling into her hair, and pulls her in, tracing the same lazy circles on her back. They stay like that for a long time. It's early morning the faint glow of sun through the curtains is the only source of light. Kate doesn't have to be in for a few more hours unless a body drops. She's been able to go to crime scenes since last week, but she's still not allowed to chase suspects or really do much else. Except maybe interrogate them, which she misses. She missed the exhilarated feeling she'd get arguing her point, and the satisfaction of getting her answers.

"Why Katharine Beckett." Castle says into her hair. His chin is resting on her head. "I never pinned you for a snuggler." He teases.

She smirks, placing a kiss to his chest. "This is just another layer." She says, kissing him again, and then laying her head back down with a sigh. "I'm not always so..." she trails off looking for the right words.

"Bad ass? Determined? serious?" Rick offers.

She laughs. "Sure. But I have a softer side too you know." She almost says defensively.

He hums deep in his throat but his voice is just above a whisper. "I've seen it from time to time. Would like to see it more."

"You will." Is all she says before closing her eyes stretching her hand out on his chest above his heart.

"Can't wait."

There's is another long stretch of silence. Kate's eyes stay closed but Rick's remain open. Wide and pondering. He plays with her hair absently as he flashbacks to that day in the cemetery. How he felt then. Like he was truly going to lose her. He was so scared. He's still scared. And then there are the things he said. He still doesn't know if she heard him. She was just about to slip out of consciousness. Like everything else, they don't talk about it. He hopes that it all changes now. He doesn't want to keep anything from her, and although she's not one for opening up, he's aware that he's managed to get over a few of her walls. He's just afraid of her closing up if things get to serious for her. She tends to do that. And like all the other times. He almost has to start from scratch.

Kate opens her eyes. She can feel his heart beating faster under her palm and she can't understand why. They are just laying in her bed comfortably in silence. "_Castle_."

"Hmm?"

"Stop thinking so loud." She smirks into his skin, lifts her head to lay her chin on him so she can see his face. His eyes look slightly wary. She frowns.

"I'm sorry." He says, lifting his hands to cup the sides of her face. "Can't help it."

"I know." She says, kissing his palm. They just gaze at each other for a long time. "I heard what you said." She says suddenly. his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and she looks down at his chest not wanting to see his expression.

She feels his body tense. She sits up, still looking down and rubs her hand up and down his chest to his shoulders and back slowly. Looking for something to do. He relaxes. "I was hoping you did."

She meets his eyes then, so full of emotion it takes her breath away. She sits up further, and settles with her back against the headboard. Pulling the sheet up instinctively to cover herself. He turns over to face her, elbow propped up and cheek in his palm. He waits. Knowing that this is very new to her and she needs a few minutes to process. While he waits he trails a hand up and down her bare arm. She shivers and looks down at him over one shoulder. Her eyes speak depths, but he's hoping she'll still use her beautiful voice to express what lays in them.

She takes in a sigh of a breath and touches his cheek. "You know I love you right?" She says and bites her lip.

Rick rises further up in bed and grabs her face, pulling her in.

**~Caskett~**

"I am about to get soft on your asses." Kate says into the mic with a silly grin, and she laughs.

Rick smirks laughing and leans forward in his seat. He has no idea what song shes going to sing. Only that she's been practicing one for the past few nights in bed while he listens. And the guitar part of it doesn't sound like anything she's really done before. Kate's eyes find him, and he knows that is where they will stay the rest of the time. She starts to strum, only looking away once to watch her fingers, and when she looks at him again, her face has gone soft and his heart skips a beat.

...

_I know that the bridges that I've burned_

_Along the way_

_Have left me with these walls and these scars_

_That won't go away_

_And opening up has always been the **hardest** thing_

_Until you came_

_..._

She looks at him like he knows. Because he truly does.

...

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_

_This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_

_..._

her voice goes higher.

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_..._

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty_

_When I just wake up_

_..._

_And I love how you tease me when I'm moody_

_But it's never too much_

_..._

She winks at him. Remembering all his teasing, and it never truly bothered her.

...

_I'm falling fast and the truth is I'm not scared at all_

_You climbed my walls_

_..._

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_

_This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_Off you_

_Off you_

_..._

And she doesn't. Her voices rises again, really feeling it. Rick's at the edge of his seat.

...

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_

_Oh.. this feelin I'm feelin is somethin' I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes of you_

_And I just can't take my eyes of **you **_

Kate shrugs, kind of embarrassed by such a sappy song, and bites her lip. But of course everyone (shocked to hear it anyways) rise and cheer for her. Along with Rick, who she only has eyes for.

** Okay. I told myself I would NOT go sappy. But you know what? None of us have seen how truly soft she can be. We haven't truly seen her in a relationship. You know how we get. All full of love, with the sappy looks and a softness in our faces we only express when we are in love. And so This is Kate like that...I mean we have seen an inkling of it a few times. First time being when she asked to talk to him for a sec at the end of season 2. and I was like...wow, different Beckett for a sec. But I liked it and wanted to see more of it. Anyway.. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. From where I'm Standing

**This is Stana's personal song. **

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Y e U y 8 f c g W A g**

**post to address bar, remove spaces and enjoy! hahaha. The second song is Schuyler Fisk _From Where I'm Standing._**

_**P.S. Probably coming to the end of this story soon.**_

_**From where I'm Standing**_

Rick can hear the shower running from his place in Kate's kitchen, along with the sizzling bacon and flipping of pancakes as he thrusts the spatula under one and turns it over. He smiles to himself, his eyes turning up as well for a double smile, and he glances towards her open doorway. They were in bed not to long ego, but she has work so she's getting ready to leave. They have yet to discuss what happens from here because he hasn't been back to the precinct yet. Since he left LA without much permission, he is forced to work from home as punishment. The guys and Lanie know he's back, but they don't know about him and Kate. Something he wouldn't mind them knowing, but he understands that Kate is hesitant. And private. Rick is all for not sharing right now, wanting her all to himself.

Rick flips over the last pancake and places it onto a plate with the bacon and starts to pour two cups of coffee. As he's pouring he stops for two reasons. One being how domestic this is. In Kate's kitchen wearing only pj pants, bare feet as he makes breakfast like couples do. And two. He hears singing, well humming. His head tilts to one side listening. And then he puts the pan in the sink before walking over to the doorway. The shower and running water gets louder, he can see the steam coming from her open bathroom door. Something she's obviously done on purpose to tempt him. He leans on her bedroom door between the kitchen and her room, and folds his arms grinning. She's been humming, but now her sultry voice echos in the bathroom. A song he has never heard before.

_Hey blue eyes, tomorrow became yesterday _

_..._

_What was can never be felt again _

_I fell in love with you,_

_over a smile so gold, I was through _

He smiles

_Where'd you come from, why did you come from there _

_Got yourself a woman, do I even care_

Frowns

_I want you to want me, the way that I want you_

_Ain't it strange how god fixed a plan_

_.._

_To want the world to find solace in the bodies of a woman and a man_

_Come to me close boy, take my hand_

_And we'll fly off to a magic land _

The water shuts off and Rick hurries out of the doorway back to the kitchen. He's just setting the plates on the table when Kate comes out head tilted to one side while she towel dries her long hair. She gives Rick a sweet smile, and stands on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. He leans down meeting her halfway. She's a tall woman even without the heels, but still shorter than him now instead of the same height with heels. They sit down across from each other with matching grins, and begin to eat in a comfortable silence. That is...until Rick cannot help himself.

"I've never heard that song before." He eats a fork full of pancake and looks up at her blue eyes mischievous.

"That's because I made it up." She answers without hesitation and grins down at her plate.

"Oh really?" He asks.

"Yes really." She looks up at him, challenging him sweetly.

He chews his food for a second and sips his coffee. She drinks a long gulp of her own and checks the time. "Was it about me?" He finally asks. She rolls her eyes even though he's right.

"Maybe." She offers, looking through her eyelashes while forking more pancake.

"Hmm. " He ponders and she can't help but smile, because he's over thinking it. "I get most of it..but the part about the other woman? What's that."

"Well I didn't just make it up in the shower today Castle." She says getting up with her plate taking the now empty pancake dish with her. She walks to the kitchen and puts them into the sink coming back with the coffee pot. "I wrote that last summer."

Rick looks up at her quizzical while she pours him more coffee and then one for herself. She sets the pot on a dishtowel in the middle of the table and sits. He's still thinking. Then his face lights up with an idea, and he frowns. "Gina."

She nods with a tight lip smile.

"But...I don't get it." He then says.

"I forget sometimes that you have no idea."

"About what?"

"I broke up with Demming before you went off the the Hampton because I decided to go with you." She says evenly.

"So...that thing in the hallway when you said, "I know I am not the easiest person to get to know.'" He pauses and a look of shock crosses her face. "I pay attention." He says and continues. "and you said that you don't always let on what's on your mind."

Kate nods, lips pursed heart racing.

"That the past year working with me? That you had a good time." He stops, thinking back. "And you were about to say something else...and Gina walked up." He sighs and looks down into his coffee to look up at her again. "I'm sorry, Kate."

Kate reaches across the table, cupping his cheek. "You didn't know." She stands up, and leans in to give him a slow kiss on the lips. It needed to be cleared up, and now that it has, nothing else needed to be said.

"I'll clean this up, you get ready." He says, kissing her again and getting up.

Kate smiles going into her room and shutting the door. She hears the water turn on in her sink and she smiles to herself. Thinking _Richard Castle the famous crime novelists is washing dishes in my kitchen without a shirt on. N_ever in all her life from when she used his books to cope with her mother's death, would he have thought she'd be in love with him, let alone just meet him and get to solves crimes with him. AND how easy it is to be with him. Of course this is outside the precinct...They are always the bickering type, and she's a little scared of what a change in environment will do to them. They've had bad tiffs before because of cases, but they weren't a couple then...in the conventional way, anyway. Kate shakes her head. Thinking that she doesn't need to worry about it right now. They will take it in strides. She opens up her drawers and gets ready for work.

**~Caskett~**

Kate sits at the bar with Lanie that night. The boys and Castle are keeping a table for them; Talking animated about something that just makes the two women laugh. Every once and a while Kate will look over her shoulder at Castle, and catch him doing the same thing. She'd smile and he'd wink, and then she'd turn back to Lanie. Only this time Lanie noticed.

"All right girl, What's up with you and Writer boy?"

"Nothing is up with me and Castle." Kate recites like she's had to do many times before.

Lanie gives her a pointed look. "I know why he keeps making doey eyes at you, but my question is, why do you return them? "

"I am not." Kate defends but halfheartedly.

"Girl, don't make me smack you." Lanie raises an eyebrow at her best friend and sips her drink.

Kate looks down and cannot help the smile that creases her face. She covers her smile with a glass of her own drink and looks to Rick at the corner of her eye. "See right there!" Lanie points at Kate's face. "Your glowing." She then says. "Spill."

Kate looks away for a moment and sees she's being beckoned out back by April. "I'll tell you later Lanie...But! There is something to tell!" She gives her friend at least that much and goes back stage.

Lanie shakes her head at her retreating friend and goes to join the boys. She sits down between Esposito and Castle. Kissing Esposito on the cheek and then leaning in towards Castle she whispers in his ear. "You take care of her." She says, eyeing him warningly.

Rick looks startled but relaxes when she winks and smiles at him. Kate appears onstage a few minutes later, and pulls the mic up to her height standing this time. Rick's attention is immediately glued to her. Ryan, whos' sitting behind Castle points at Castle with his thumb looking at Esposito and mouths something. Lanie just shrugs with a knowing smile. All look to Kate as well when she starts speaking.

"I found this song the other day, and I really like it, so I thought I'd share it with you. It's called _From where I'm Standing._" Kate looks down at her fingers on the guitar Rick Castle bought for her. Her heart warming. She starts to play.

.

..

...

_From where I'm standing_

_You're the quiet side of the room_

_..._

_You're looking so lonely_

_And i can't stop looking at you_

_..._

She smiles At Rick

_..._

_Your head is hanging_

_Trying to beat those goodbye blues_

_I bet you'll be fine_

_I bet you'll be fine_

_..._

She closes her eyes

_..._

_I guess it's not the way_

_You always planned it_

_..._

_Looks like you're heading for a_

_Crash landing_

_That's just the way it looks_

_..._

She opens her eyes again

...

_From where I'm standing_

_From where I'm standing_

_..._

_From where I'm standing_

_I think i caught your eye_

_..._

Blue eyes meet green ones.

...

_Are you looking at me_

_Cause I swear I saw you smile_

_..._

He winks at her

...

_And I'm coming over_

_Gonna take things off your mind_

_And i bet you'll be fine_

_And i bet you'll be fine_

_..._

Again her eyes close, she's swaying to the music.

...

_I guess it's not the way_

_You always planned it_

_Looks like you're heading for a_

_Crash landing_

_..._

_That's just the way it looks_

_From where I'm standing_

_..._

_From where I'm standing_

_..._

Her voice rises and she's really into it. Hands strumming her guitar with vigor.

...

_Let it fall_

_Let it come down_

_Let it crash around you_

_Around you_

_..._

_I guess it's not the way_

_You always planned it_

_..._

_Looks like you're heading for a_

_Crash landing_

_..._

_That's just the way it looks_

_From where I'm standing_

_..._

_That's just the way it looks_

_From where I'm standing_

_From where I'm standing_

_..._

She looks directly at Rick, not caring if her friends around the table with him notice her double meaning.

_and I might make you mine_

_I might make you mine_

_From where I'm standing_

_**This is almost over I Think...There is only s much I can think of. But I know I want to end it in a good place with everyone. Like her friends knowing which they do now. So next chapter may or may not be the last one. I am unsure. REVIEW!**_


	16. Ironic

**A little fun before I end this. Searching for a song where "All the songs make sense" without being corny disgustingly sappy. So here's some **_**Ironic **_**by Alanis Morissette**.

_**Ironic**_

"That is just Ironic!" Castle is saying animatedly as the two get into Kate's car. "Pure Irony." He's just so amazed. Kate looks at him, thinking it's cute when he gets like this.

"Are you sure your using that word correctly?" Kate asks mockingly with a grin as she turns the the key in the ignition.

Castle turns to her. "Yes. I know how to use that word, unlike some people. And you know how much I hate when people use it wrong. Ever since Alanis Morissette sang about it people think they can use it in whatever context." He's irked about it, and he glares out the window.

She tries to cheer him up. "But we got the guy. Case closed."

"Yea we did!" He fist pumps the air. "Although now I'm bored. Let go do something," He then says looking to Kate.

She looks back at him eyebrow raised thinking how adorable he's being.. "What a little perfect irony isn't exciting enough for you, Castle?" She stops at a light. "I have to fill out paper work first." She then adds.

"Oh but it is. Paperwork is boring!" He wines like a child. Kate rolls her eyes.

"Yea but we can go home, nice start to the weekend." She reminds him.

He cocks an eyebrow and lays a hand on her thigh. He looks suggestively at her. "Your place or mine?"

"I guess that all depends on what you think of my performance tonight." She gives him her own suggestive look. She's already formulating a little plan.

"Oh?" He rubs his hand up and down her leg.

"At the _bar_." She then adds flatly, seeing where his mind went momentarily.

"Ohhh." He laughs and shrugs sheepishly.

The two fall into a comfortable silence as Kate drives back to the precinct. Castle sidles up to her in the elevator once they are in there and plays with her hair affectionately. "Want to make out?" He asks into her ear.

She shivers and has a hard time saying no. " _Castle..._Not at work." She breaths.

His mouth latches onto her neck. "_Kate._" He whispers against her skin.

She turns to him in seconds and pushes him against the elevator. He gasps in surprise but gains his composer. Her hands find their way to the back of his neck, playing with his hair. His hands are on her waist traveling up her shirt to her top buttons. She's off him before the elevator dings. She sets a grin on her lovely face and fixes her clothes as she gets out of the elevator. Rick remains against the wall breathing hard mouth agape. The doors start to close and he pushes himself off the wall catching the doors before they shut. He stands there another moment when they close behind him, and then touches his lip with a heavy sigh before going into the break room to find Kate.

"That was not cool." Rick says accusingly when he finds her pouring some coffee from the espresso machine.

She angles herself towards him with a sly sexy smile. "**You** wanted to." She points out and looks back at her coffee, stirring it.

"You want to play _that_ game?" He asks, getting closer, so close she can feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Bring it. _Kitten_" she pops a button on her blouse.

His eyes grow wide and his finger reaches for her cheek. It slides down her face, to her jaw down her neck where her pulse beats faster.

"But, there have to be some rules." She adds out of breath. By now he's stepped so close their breathing the same tension filled air as one. But she still wont step away from him.

He thinks for a moment. "Hmm...any teasing, whoever breaks first has to stay in the car next case."

"What's considered breaking?" She looks up over her mug, voice even again. Knowing he will lose.

"Good question. I guess if it's so bad or so good we have to admit defeat."

"Deal."

"Seal it with a kiss?" He asks hopefully leaning in.

Kate looks into his eyes, mouth slightly parted, eyes smoldering. She looks down at his lips and moves closer, purposely breathing hot air into his own open mouth. He's leaning forward. Just as her lips are about to touch his she turns on her heel and leaves the break room. Rick stumbles forward where she was once standing.

"Dammit." He mutters. _Walked into that one._

Kate smirks the victor and flops into her desk chair gliding closer so she can write out the paperwork for today. Castle approaches not to soon after. She knew he had to check himself after that one. He sits down in his chair with a leer pulling it up closer to hers, and once she's completely immersed in her paperwork, he slips off his shoe and runs his socked foot up and down her leg. Today she is wearing a skirt. The farther up he goes, the slower Kate writes with her pen. He's practically at his target when she drops her pen and backs away from him with a jump.

"_Castle!_" She hisses.

"You said bring it." He says smugly.

"That's taking _it_ a little to far don't you think?" She looks around the bullpen.

"No. Not at all. Taking it too far would be seducing you right here on your desk." He waggles an eyebrow playfully.

Her own eyebrow shoots up with an idea. She leans forward, crossing one leg over the other. He also leans forward, dreamy eyes with his chin in his hand and elbow up on her desk. Right where she wants him. "I think that's very kinky." She says in a husky voice. His mouth drops open at her tone. "Do you know what other hot... wild." She looks at his lips replaying this scene again. " kinky thing that I do like doing?"

He's so far forward he loses his balance and his elbow comes off the desk like the last time. She laughs at him. Not even bothering to finish. She wheels around and finishes her paperwork. "Your only winning because you ooze sex appeal." He says rubbing his elbow with a scowl and leaning back in his chair. "It seeps out of your pores." He mumbles almost in awe.

"How _ever_ will you compete?"

**~Caskett~**

Kate searches for Rick in the crowd. He sits at the bar nursing a scotch. Having been losing badly today. She had him so worked up he had to go home. To take a cold shower she is sure. She smiles when she sees him order another. She walks out onstage with her guitar. The lights dim and she sits upon the stool, in her skirt, and blouse which is now unbuttoned far enough for everyone to see a tiny glimpse of her bra. Which is now red. Before it was black. Rick can certainly see the difference and his eyes grow wide.

Kate pulls the microphone close to her lips and speaks softly into it, looking at Rick. "This is for you _Ricky_." She coos.

He glares at her but not angrily. She starts to strum her guitar. Rick relaxes against the bar, and goes to take a long drink of his scotch. Which he spits out all over the place when she starts to sing.

_..._

_An old man turned ninety-eight_

_He won the lottery and died the next day_

_It's a black fly in your Chardonnay_

_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late_

_And isn't it ironi**c**... don't you think_

_..._

She winks and starts in on the chorus all too enthusiastically.

...

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_Who would've thought... it figures_

_..._

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly_

_He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye_

_He waited his whole damn life to take that flight_

_And as the plane crashed down he thought_

_"Well isn't this nice..."_

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

_..._

She smirks at him again and he just smiles back defeated.

_..._

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_Who would've thought... it figures_

_..._

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_When you think everything's okay and everything's going right_

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when_

_You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up_

_In your face_

_..._

_A traffic jam when you're already late_

_A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break_

_It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife_

_..._

_It's meeting the man of my dreams_

_And then meeting his beautiful wife_

_And isn't it ironic...don't you think_

_A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think..._

_..._

Rick crosses his arms

_..._

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_Who would've thought... it figures_

...

Kate looks up at him after she's been watching her hands, and sees he has a napkin hanging from a pen in surrender. He's waving it back and forth with a sad pout on his face.

_..._

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out_

_Helping you out _

_...  
><em>

"You win." He says meeting her back stage after.

"You have to stay in the car next time a body drops." She says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Will you use your handcuffs?." He winks at her and the both lean in at the same time for a kiss.

**Thought of this after I finished the other. Thoughts? Review!**


	17. Waking Life

**This chapter features _Waking Life _by Schuyler Fisk.**

_**Waking life**_

Katharine Beckett used to have a hard time seeing it. It's like she's been blind this whole time. That the smudge from the looking glass from which she saw the world...has been wiped away. Thoroughly. She was lost, and now she's found her way. Everything is clear. Sure there are still slight interruptions, making her think that everything may fall apart again, but everyone has those in securities. She has to get used to things being pretty much right in her world...for the most part. She still has her mother's case...when she's ready to confront it again. Her job shows her the darkest corner of the earth, but she gets by. She makes things right.

And she does not stand alone.

Shes awake now. She's fully aware of what life can bring. The universe has a funny way of showing her but it did. At first in the form of crime novels, and then a cocky playboy writer. The one who offered to sign her chest when she first met him. That before that first meeting she had to corner herself, calmly and rationalize that meeting **THE** Richard Castle was no big deal. Yea so what if his books helped bring her through her mothers murder. So what right? Wrong.

It was one of the biggest deals of her life. Like meeting the man who saved your life from a horrific surgery and you thought you'd never pull through. But he saved you with his scalpel and steady confident hand. Only her life saving incision was marked in hundreds of pages of words. Words she immersed herself in. Found her solace and sanctuary. Words so perfect and mind altering. She didn't realize than that she was falling in love with their creator before she really even knew him.

And she knows him.

She knows every plain of his face. The way his eyes light up before a smile even creases his ruggedly handsome face. And that if that smile does not reach his eyes, something is not quite right. Everything he feels is there in his face. And he's never tried to hide that from her. It's not even a secret. He shows her everything with his eyes. The slight up curve of his mouth will tell her whether he's about to be serious or childish, or just plain sweet. And with that curve, comes the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes.

Those eyes that see straight into her soul. They uncover her mask and makes her see what's really out there. He's brought her out of hiding. He started the moment he turned to her with that smart ass smug look on his face the very first day. And her heart leaped. It soured. It's been floating from solid ground and the air in between ever since. And he's grounded her in the best possible way. Without even trying.

He speaks to her in such a way she feels like the only woman alive. He says all the right things even if at first those words may upset her. But she finds his true meanings eventually if she doesn't see it right away. And he makes her laugh. He's brought comedy into her once dull morbid life. He knows how to keep her from sinking within herself, in a way she's never let anyone before. Not that she'd think they'd succeed. And he has.

That proves how this is meant to be. However tedious and perhaps frustrating the journey may have been. Everything happens for a reason. The universe has finally righted it self in both their worlds and there is no going back. And why would they want to? Katharine Beckett has found her one and done. And she's not scared in the least. Because when she gazes into those blue eyes with her green ones, she sees home. She sees family. Something she's been truly without for a very long time.

Kate Beckett lets out a happy sigh. A smile spreads across her face as she remembers everything up until now. She's a different person, a better person and she has the man sitting at the front table to thank for all of it. He's given her a glimpse of hope and now she's ready to pull back that curtain and embrace all it's worth. It's magic. The sort of magic he hoped she's believe in. And she certainly does now.

With another deep breath Kate steps out onto the stage. Her heels clicking across the wood floor building her confidence like it often does walking up to a crime scene. Only this is no disastrous scene. It's her opening moment in the beginning of the movie. The most important part of the movie. She sits upon her stool. The one she's sat upon many times in the last year, and adjusts her mic. She catches Rick's eye, the gleam in the soft glow of the bar, and she winks at him.

Her arm rests comfortably over her guitar, fingers lightly caressing the strings. She smiles down at it. Thinking of the lovely man who gifted this beautiful instrument. She gazes up again, leaning towards the mic and smiles at her man at the front table once again before parting her lips. She swipes her tongue out to moisten them, and then speaks to the audience.

"Someone once asked me how they would know if they were in love...At the time I kind of just rambled off an answer without really thinking or caring. But now...as I think about it, and sit here every few nights and sing for you...It's all come together. So. this song is for my answer." Without even really saying what her answer is, Kate looks to her right. Amelia sits at her piano waiting. Kate starts to play and then her voice rings out, strong and soft.

.

..

...

_There's an anchor that's pulling on my heart._

_..._

_And it's deep in the water but it can't take me down._

_..._

Amelia starts to play softly with her.

...

_Tracin' faces with fingers and we're just the same as we were,_

_Just our eyes never found what I see now,_

_That my feet are on the ground._

...

_Cause I'm not lost, just looking for footprints._

_I'm taking it, one step at a time and I'm getting by._

_By the way,_

_..._

She looks to Rick

...

_It's you on my mind,_

_It's you on my mind._

...

Kate closes her eyes moving ever so slowly back and forth. She listens to her own playing, and Amelia who plays with her perfectly.

...

_And here comes the night pulling puppet strings on my heart again,_

_Shows me all of this time I've been blind to this waking life._

_Now I...see it everywhere._

_..._

_Cause I'm not lost, just looking for footprints,_

_Yeah._

_And I'm takin it, one day at a time and I'm gettin by._

_By the way._

_..._

_You're still on my mind,_

_You're still on my mind._

_..._

_I...can...see...you .. I know you're here,_

_I, know you're here._

_I, know you're here._

_...  
><em>

She smiles at Richard Castle, who sits exactly where he's always been. He's been everything she's ever needed him to be, and done everything for her, even if it was nothing at all.

...

_I'm not lost, just looking for footprints._

_I'm taking it, one step at a time and I'm getting by._

_By the way._

_..._

_I'm not lost, just looking for footprints._

_And I'm takin it, one step at a time and I'm gettin' by._

Her voice rises

_And you'll still on my,_

_Oh you're still on my mind,_

_You're still on my mind,_

Every waking moment. He's all she thinks about. Putting a smile immediately onto her face and just making her feel better all around. She couldn't ask for anything better.

_Oh you're still on my mind_

_Oh you're still on my mind._

_..._

Once her song is over, she looks directly into the eyes of Richard Castle, and leans back to the mic, hugging her guitar to her. "May answer was, you know when your in love, when all the songs make sense."

**The end. :D I know it was short. But I got what I wanted to make a point a cross and I hope you all understood. Much thanks to all of you who have read my fanfictions. Especially this one. And if your worrying about this being done. Don't. I mean it is. haha But I am certainly not finished writing Castle Fics. You'll see more from me! HUGS!**

**P.S. I hope this song did it justice. I had a very heard time looking for one.**


End file.
